Pokébook
by Levi Ackerman
Summary: The Incredible Gary Oak wrote on Ash Ketchum's wall: Guess whose battling Lance soon? Too bad you fell so far behind. D'you know what you're gonna see if you ever manage to get into the Hall of Fame? A big golden sign saying: GARY WAS HERE and always will be. ASH IS A LOSER, because there can only be one Champion #ownage! Facebook, Pokemon style! Pokeshipping, Contestshipping hints
1. i

_Disclaimer - I don't own Facebook or Pok_emon!

_Author's Note - I know a lot of these have been done, but I've never seen a Pokemon one, so I made this! Completely pointless (may have a plot if I decide to expand on it) with some pokeshipping and hints of egoshipping. Please review, and let me know your thoughts!  
><em>

:::

:::

:::

**Welcome to Pokébook! Log In, Sign Up, or Learn More!**

:::

:::

:::

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_joined the group _**Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City.**

**Daisy Waterflower, Lily Waterflower, Violet Waterflower **_and 11 others like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote_: I see they finally promoted you? Congrats, Misty.

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Bleugh =P

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Waterflower<strong> is like, TOTALLY excited! New water show tomorrow, 8:00 pm, Cerulean Gym! Everyone, like, please be there!

**Brock Slate, Violet Waterflower, Lily Waterflower** _and 18 others like this._

_View all 12 comments._

**Georgio** _wrote:_ Is Misty taking part too, this time?

**Daisy Waterflower** _wrote:_ Like, totally! She's the main character! ;)

**Tracey Sketchit **_and _**Brock Slate** _like this._

**Lily Waterflower **_wrote_: I would be a MUCH prettier mermaid XP

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower<strong> hates being a freaking mermaid. Damn you, stupid sisters.

_View all 4 comments_.

**Violet Waterflower **_wrote_: You are being like, so ungrateful.

**Brock Slate** _wrote_: Hahahahahahahahaha… too bad your true prince isn't here this time, huh, Misty? O_o

**Tracey Sketchit** _wrote_: Aw, it's not so bad, is it, Misty?

**Misty Waterflower** _wrote_: STFU Brock, or I'll set Gyarados on you.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Waterflower, Misty Waterflower, Lily Waterflower<strong> _and 24 others are attending 'The Magical Mermaid: Part 2'_

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate<strong> Amazing show, girls, truly sensational! Daisy, Violet and Lily, you were stunning. Misty, I'd compliment you too, but you would hit me if I tried.

**Tracey Sketchit, Daisy Waterflower, Violet Waterflower** _and 4 others like this._

**Daisy Waterflower** _wrote_: Thank you ;)

**Misty Waterflower** _wrote_: Damn straight, Brocky.

**Misty Waterflower** _wrote_: OI! AND NO HITTING ON MY SISTERS EITHER, PERVERT.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower<strong> _is now friends with_ **Gary Fucking Oak.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hey,

Nice show. You looked sexy ;)

**Violet Waterflower, Lily Waterflower **and **Daisy Waterflower **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

Uh, thanks, I guess.

Why were you even in Cerulean?

And what's with your name?

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Gramps sent me with Tracey. I'm suppose to check up on your Psyduck actually. Heard it has some sort of medical condition? I'm researching Pokémon disease right now…

And the name… well… it's who I am, baby ;)

**Sarah, Rachel, Gary#1Cheerleader **_and 14 others like this._

_View all 35 comments._

**Sarah **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it no one can!

**Chloe** _wrote_: Gary, Gary, sex on legs! If I was a Pokémon, I'd lay his eggs!

**Garys#1Cheerleader **_wrote: _Fuck off, sluts, he's mine. GARY, GARY, ABS LIKE ROCK! ALL GIRLS WANT HIM, TOO BAD BROCK!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Whyyyyy :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote __on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

Oh Mew.

Am I going to get spammed by fangirling every time you post on my wall?

By medical condition, do you mean utterly and hopelessly RETARDED? If so, then YES.

You can drop by the gym to check on Psyduck (and take him back with you. Please. Consider him your permanent guinea pig.)

Jeez, you narcissist =P

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Haha, possibly. I'm just that awesome ;)

Is tomorrow morning fine with you? 10 o clock?

**ILoveGaryOak, Mary, Lauren** _and 12 others like this._

_View all 4 comments._

**Gary#1Cheerleader** _wrote: _You're more than just awesome! GARY HAS SUCH GORGEOUS EYES! THEY'RE ICY BLUE LIKE CLOUDLESS SKIES!

**ILoveGaryOak **_wrote: _omg lyk whts wrng wd you? theyr lyk, GREEN you hoe!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>Aaaaargh! PSYDUCK! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _Sorry, but there technically isn't anything wrong with him. You just have a really weird Pokémon. That Gyarados was cool though ;) Wanna meet up for a battle sometime?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Haha, thanks, he's my baby =D I'd love to!

**Gary Fucking Oak** _wrote: _;)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower<strong> _is now friends with _**Ash Ketchum.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>ASH KETCHUM WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? AND YOU STILL OWE ME A MEW-DAMNED BIKE! (say hi to Pikachu from me X3)

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Oh, Lugia… not this again… (though it makes me rather nostalgic)

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _Um...hello misty =3

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Ash, how come you added her and not me? I'm insulted =P

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_is now friends with _**Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit, Gary Fucking Oak, **_and 10 others._

_View 5 similar stories._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hi misty!

sorry its been so long, ive just been crazily busy with battling and stuff, just got back from sinnoh…

I placed top 4 in lily of the valley conference you know! cool right?

pikachu says hi back, and gives you a hug. he misses you like hell.

how are your pokemon?

hows everything at the gym? i saw your wall, are you still doing water shows? that's kinda awesome.

though im shocked at the promotion. how much did you threaten your sisters to get em to letcha in, huh, scrawny? XP

(haha cant mallet me for that one, can ya, mist)

anyways, once ill call you tonight! maybe you can come over to pallet and visit, or ill come to the gym! im thinking of reentering indigo league

gotta go now, to the lab! im gonna meet all my old pokemon! bulbasaur and the rest, im so excited!

see you soon, hopefully

-the future pokemon master

p.s – nurse joy gave you the bike back, woman. stop pestering me about it!

**Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit **_and _**Daisy Waterflower **_like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Say half of that to my face, you wannabe Pokémon master!  
>And sheesh Ash, can't you punctuate and capitalize like a normal human being?<p>

Congratulations on Lily of the Valley, though I knew already ( I watched it on TV). That's great. You're really improving =) Though don't let your head bloat, Ketchum, 'cause you're still a baby to me! Who sent out a Caterpie to fight a Pidegeotto! XP

It's awesome you're thinking of re-entering Indigo! We have to meet soon and catch up… though your mom already invited me over!

I gotta go, Azurill wants food, but we'll talk in detail later!

OH. AND. YOU DO SO OWE ME A BIKE, BUSTER.

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _A bug type against a bird? LMFAO! Ashy, you loser!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _SHUT THE HELL UP GARY, YOU ASSHOLE! (See, Misty. I can punctuate corectly if I want. And did you HAVE to bring that up?)

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _You spelt *correctly wrong, douchebag.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _You meanie!

**Misty Waterflower** _wrote: _Imbecile

_View all 44 comments._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _RUNT!

**Misty Waterflower** _wrote: _TWERP!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _EVIL, SADISTIC, MALLET-WIELDING BITCH!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _STUPID, IMMATURE, BIKE-WRECKING MORON!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Ah… young love! -_-

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Denial…

**Brock Slate **_likes this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Tracey, just go and sketch something, you loser! And Brock, don't you have some Nurse Joy to be hitting on? Just because you're a horny bastard who gets off on every girl he sees doesn't mean everyone is like that!

**Ash Ketchum **_and _**Gary Fucking Oak **_like this._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _Ooooh. BURRRRRRNED! Like, flamethrowered! Do you need an Ice Heal, Brocko?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Very funny, Luvdics XP

**Tracey Sketchit **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Hey Ashy…

Saw you're retrying Indigo League.

Guess what?

I might as well.

Get ready to get your ass majorly whooped, sucker!

**Jessica, Kim, Sarah** _and 11 others like this._

**Sarah **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, he's so hot! He can do what Ash cannot!

**Rachel **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, for the win! Ashy should rot in a bin!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _what the heck is this? you stupid airheads! Ill show you! im gonna be the next greatest pokemon master! you wait and see gary! ill destroy you like I did at the silver conference!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _and by the way, I thought you were a resercher!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

im gonna beat you gary, just you wait!

though are you really getting back into training again?

thats great if you are.

oh and when and why did YOU go to mistys gym?

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

I've improved a lot since the Silver Conference, retard (remember Electivire?)

As for going to Misty's gym… well that's for me to know, and you to find out, Ashy-boy ;)

* * *

><p>:::<p>

:::

:::

_Author's Note - Well, that was annoyingly fun, though the formatting was ridiculously tedious. Review please, let me know if I should bother continuing this! _

_Sorry for the generic names I gave to Gary's fanclub, but the anime didn't name them - I was just using the prettiest girl names I could think of =P I would use my own actually (I love Gary) but that may give me away... unless I already did! XP And yeah, I ripped the cheers off from one of my other fics =P _


	2. ii

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon or Facebook_

_Author's Note – And the insanity continues._

:::

:::

:::

**Welcome to Pokébook! Log In, Sign Up, or Learn More!**

:::

:::

:::

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_is now friends with _**May Maple, Dawn Berlitz **_and 4 others._

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_was tagged in _**Lily Waterflower's **_album._

~*sensational and sexy: water ballet part 1*~

_Comment - Like_

* * *

><p><em>In this photo: Daisy Waterflower (photos – remove tag), Violet Waterflower (photos – remove tag), Misty Waterflower (photos – remove tag), Lily Waterflower (photos – remove tag), Dewgong, Seaking, Gyarados, Seadra, Azumarill, Corsola, Starmie, Staryu<em>

The four of us in costume with our beloved Pokémon... love you girls! xoxo!

_Tracey Sketchit, Brock Slate, May Maple and 16 others like this._

_View all 12 comments._

**May Maple **_wrote: _Misty! I haven't seen you for ages, but you look just fabulous! And I adore the costumes!

**Rudy Trovita **_wrote: _Wow, Misty, you're even more beautiful than when I last saw you...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _who the heck are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

hey mist!

you look really, um, different in those water show pictures. anyways mom said to tell you to come to pallet this weekend! im calling brock too! traceys at the lab anyways. you guys can stay over saturday and sunday night! itll be awesome!

be there okay! brock said hed make us dinner to!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Yeah, your mom already called me. I'll be there =) Looking forward to meeting Pikachu =)

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _Only Pikachu?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Hm, maybe not only...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _=D

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Your mom, Brock and Tracey too!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _i hate you

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _=D

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

yeah whatever gary i got sinnoh pokemon too now.

and stop acting so cool, i saw the wall posts, you only went to see her psyduck for research

where are you anyway, i havent seen you in pallet!

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

I see you've resorted to stalking now? Geez, Ashy-boy, that's a low, even for you =P

I'm in Vermillion right now for research.

You see, I, unlike some people, am actually busy.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _are you calling me lazy you fag? i just got back from sinnoh!

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _Yeah, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hi Misty! =)

It's Dawn, I was travelling with Ash in Sinnoh. I've heard so much about you from him, and I really want to meet you sometime! =D

You train water Pokémon, right? My starter, Piplup, is a water-type too! =)

I saw that picture of yours, you look so pretty! And wow, the mermaid costume is just beautiful! Did you make it yourself? You could totally enter a contest with that thing!

Anyways, just wanted to say hey! =P

xoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Hi Dawn,

It's great finally talking to you! Yeah, we definitely should meet...

I adore water Pokémon... wow, Piplup, that's great! Piplup's the one in your profile picture, right? He's a real cutie! You have to show me more pictures!

Ugh, thanks, but I kinda hate it. My sisters made the costumes for their water ballets, they drag me into it all the time... though it's really not my thing.

Contests, haha, I never thought of it =P I'm more of a battler but my sisters would probably love to enter one.

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>is soooooo nervous! aaaaaah! omigosh beautifly, wecandothis! =S

_View all 4 comments._

**Max Maple **_wrote:_Good luck sis! I'm sure you and Beautifly will do a fantastic job!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _good luck may! beautifly too!

**Solidad **_wrote: _Don't stress it, May! You always do great in the end! =)

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _Chill, May. At least you don't have to worry about competing with ME this time...

**May Maple **_wrote: _Thanks bro, Ash and Solidad! Drew Hayden SHUTTHEHELLUP!

**Drew Hayden** _wrote: _Mature, May, mature. Don't screw up, I'll be watching ;)

**May Maple **_wrote: _UGH. YOOOOOOUUUUU! XP XP XP

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Hey May!

It has been awhile. Thanks for the compliment, but Mew, I hate dressing up like that =P My sisters force me into it...

Anyways, from your status I assume you have a contest tomorrow? Good luck!

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Yeah, I do! I need to win to get a ribbon so I can compete in the Grand Festival! Drew and my other friends already got theirs =/

I'm sosososo nervous! I'll keep you posted though!

Haha you should dress up more often, the mermaid costume suits you!

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie M <strong>_and _**James K** _joined the group _**Team Rocket.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_likes _**Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur **_and 12 other pages._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_took the quiz _**'Which Pokémon Elemental Type Suits You Best' **_and got _**electric-type.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_took the quiz _**'Which Pokémon Elemental Type Suits You Best' **_and got _**water-type.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_took the quiz _**'Which Pokémon Elemental Type Suits You Best' **_and got _**rock-type.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_took the quiz _**'Which Pokémon Elemental Type Suits You Best' **_and got _**bug-type.**

**Ash Ketchum, Brock Slate **_and _**Tracey Sketchit **_like this._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote:_AHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _LOL! XD

**Misty Waterflower** _wrote: _WTF? Ewwww! THIS IS BULLSHIT! (screw you guys)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_has poked _**Misty Waterflower.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_has bitch-slapped _**Ash Ketchum.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_threw a Mareep at _**Misty Waterflower.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_threw a Togepi at _**Ash Ketchum.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_threw a Pokéball at _**Misty Waterflower.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_threw a Masterball at _**Ash Ketchum.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_had his Pokémon flamethrower _**Misty Waterflower.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_had her Pokémon hydro pump _**Ash Ketchum.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_has his Pokémon thundershock _**Misty Waterflower.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall: _

Okay, this is getting rather annoying now. Stop.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _i so won that round.

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Won what? We weren't battling or anything?

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _loser. i OWNED you

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _You keep telling yourself that, Ash. It's probably one of the few things you CAN beat me at, huh? Dumbass...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _NUH-UH! I HAVE A CASCADE BADGE!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _TWO WORDS: WHIRL CUP.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _I MADE KINGLER DO IT ON PURPOSE TO HELP YOU!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _You did not!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _I did too!

_View all 10 comments._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote:_YOU DID NOT ASH KETCHUM, NOW STOP BUGGING ME! I have to go!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _=P

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, Samuel Oak <strong>_and 7 others are attending _**Reunion at the Poké-Corral.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>is at Mount Moon! The Clefairy are so cute!

**Dawn Berlitz **_likes this._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _ohmygosh i loooove clefairy! X3 they're really adorable!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Ah, dang, I already left. You should've told me when you were leaving...

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Wait WHAT. Does that mean I have to go into Viridian alooone?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Sorry, Misty. I'm already halfway through the forest. Don't worry, it's not that bad...

**Misty Waterflower**_wrote: _Noooooooooo! Can't you stay at the Viridian Pokémon Center! The Nurse Joy there is REALLY pretty!

**Tracey Sketchit **_likes this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Haha, I already met her when I went to get my Pokémon healed. And you are right. She is just – stunning. Ravishing. Beautiful... oh...

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Lunatic.

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_likes _**Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny **_and 2 other pages._

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie M <strong>_and _**James K **_will be attending the event _**Party-Crashers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie M <strong>_is now friends with _**Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate **_and 5 others._

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_is now friends with _**Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate **_and 5 others._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Jessie M's **_wall:_

team rocket! why am i even friends with you! you better not try stealing pikachu again!

**Misty Waterflower **_and _**Brock Slate **_like this._

**Jessie M **_wrote: _whatever, twerp.

**James K **_like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>HATES VIRIDIAN FOREST AND ALL THE ICKY BUGS. DAMN YOU ASH KETCHUM FOR STAYING IN FREAKING PALLET!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _hey um, on the bright side... least you have a bike this time!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _NO THANKS TO YOU, MORON!

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hey, if you're still at Viridian City, I can pick you up. I'm just leaving Pewter, I'm heading for Pallet too... plus, I have a car ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

Omg, yes pleeease! Gary, you are a lifesaver!

thankyouthankyouthankyou so SO much!

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

No problem, baby ;) it's my pleasure.

I'm inboxing you my number, call me...

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>ajhr;lkjhs;klfaethjd[ptup

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Hey, what happened?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Dude, you okay?

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>feels like she's back home for some reason...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _That's 'cause it is your future home, Misty...

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>wonders why his favorite pokemon seems to like misty more than him!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Prof Oak says that Pokémon's feelings are a reflection of their trainer's feelings...

**Brock Slate, Daisy Waterflower, Violet Waterflower **_and 7 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>loves Pikachu X3

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _pi pika pikachupi

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Huh?

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _ack! sorry! pikachu typed it! my computer screen was open, and hes pretty smart at typing!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Awww... I ADORE HIM!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _i know =/

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>cant find pikachu! whered he go!

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie M <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

MWAHAHAHA! PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!

**James K **_likes this._

**James K **_wrote: _AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!

_View all 6 comments._

**Jessie M **_wrote: _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

**James K **_wrote: _Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Oh Mew... this is lame...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _STOP SPAMMING ME WITH YOUR STUPID MOTTO! AND GIVE PIKACHU BACK!

**Jessie M **_wrote: _NEVER! AND HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR MOTTO, TWERPS!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Jessie M's **_wall:_

GET READY FOR CHARIZARD'S FLAMETHROWER ATTACK!

**Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, Samuel Oak **_and 3 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>looks like we're blasting off again...

**Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Gary Fucking Oak **_and 36 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_was tagged in _**Tracey Sketchit's **_album._

~Reunion at Pallet!~

_Comment – Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_changed her profile picture._

* * *

><p><em>In this photo: Ash Ketchum (photos – remove tag), Brock Slate (photos – remove tag), Misty Waterflower (photos – remove tag), Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Gyarados, Azumarill, Starmie, Onix, Vulpix<em>

Just like the good old days...

_Ash Ketchum, Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit and 2 others like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _PROFILING IT TOO!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _awesome pic, with all the pokemon as well! me three!

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_changed his profile picture._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_changed his profile picture._

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>thank you Beautifly =D I love you!

**Max Maple, Harley, Drew Hayden **_and 15 others like this._

_View all 19 comments._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Wow! Congrats, May! That's totally amazing! xx

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Great job! Congrats!

**Solidad **_wrote: _Congratulations! You both were amazing! =) That Silver Wind combination was particularly well pulled off!

**Brendan Birch **_wrote: _Congratulations May!

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Killed it ;)

See you at the Grand Festival...

**Solidad, Harley, Dawn Berlitz **_and 2 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Thank youuuu! =D

I'm soooo excited!

When are you reaching Goldenrod?

(oh. and. um... did you like my combinations?)

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Next Wednesday.

Your Silver Wind has really improved. Combining it with Morning Sun gave a really nice effect ;)

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Thank you, we've been practicing that one for ages! I was so scared we wouldn't pull it off, but Beautifly did, and I was sososo proud!

Oh, cool! I'm arriving Thursday morning! Maybe we can catch up before?

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Sure thing ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak, Ash Ketchum, Ritchie Hiroshi <strong>_and 6 others joined the group _**Indigo League 2012 – Participants. **

* * *

><p>:::<p>

:::

:::

_Author's Note – I'm painfully hooked onto this ridiculous little thing. When I really should be studying. Ah well..._

_Review please! And send me requests of who you want! I added TR, May, Dawn and the rest on request, so if you want anyone, do let me know!_

_I'm sorry I won't be doing Iris and Dent – because I know nothing of their characters, and I don't want to mess them up =/ Plus, Ash just got back from Sinnoh according to this, he hasn't even gone to Unova..._

_There will be Pokéshipping as this progresses, with some bits of Egoshipping to get Ashy jealous. And maybe I'll bring in one of those stupid filler trainers to make Misty jealous. Macey or someone..._

_Oh, and possible Contestshipping hints (can't you tell?)_

_I know it's kinda silly having them update statuses while they're travelling but it's just fun! Assume their Pokégears have these funky new add-ons which let you use internet on the road! _

_Special thanks to __**RonmioneX3, Gabriela, sithlorde1998, IceCreamAndPizza, Savage Tarzan, JL01 **__and __**SarahStarlight217 **__for reviewing so far! I love you guys! =)_


	3. iii

_Disclaimer - I own nothing, except maybe a Facebook account =P_

_Author's Notes - Thank you for the reviews, darlings! As you shall see, I've tried to include some of your suggestions, and I will try including the rest in the next couple chapters. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Someone also please suggest good applications for me to put in this...  
><em>

_And here is more pointless wall-fluff!  
><em>

:::

:::

:::

**Welcome to Pokébook! Log In, Sign Up, or Learn More!**

:::

:::

:::

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>wants to be the very best like no one ever was!

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _You better give up that quest. With you, it's a lost cause!

_View all 13 comments._

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Geez, Gary do ya have to be so harsh on him? =/

**ILoveGaryOak **_wrote: _hahahahahahaaaa omfg gary your soooooo funnnny! and lyk that rhymed your sooo smart 2!

**Rachel **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, he's the best! He's way hotter than the rest!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _garrryyy you asshooooole! ill get you back for that! XP

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Ikari <strong>_is now friends with _**Dawn Berlitz, Ash Ketchum **_and 7 others._

* * *

><p><strong>Ritchie Hiroshi <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Duuuude! You're re-trying Indigo this year? Me too!

How're your Pokémon doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Ritchie Hiroshi's **_wall:_

hey man

im leaving for pewter in a week to get the boulder badge, so im startin again to! its pretty exciting, but seems like itll be easier this time, dont ya think?

my pokemon are doing great! what about yours? howre sparky and zippo?

hey havnt they changed the rules or something this time? prof oak was tellin me and gary something about it...

* * *

><p><strong>Ritchie Hiroshi <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Yeah, I'm starting with Vermillion this time, in a week too!

My Pokémon are doing awesome too – Zippo evolved, so I got a Charizard like you! Plus I got a Thunderstone and Sparky evolved into Raichu a year back.

Yeah, apparently the gyms are WAY tougher, so the past couple of years barely any trainers even get enough badges to meet at Indigo Plateau. Last year only three guys got through, so they made them challenge the Elite Four directly… of course, nobody could even get past Lorelei…

It's really tough man, but I'm so pumped! It's gonna be awesome! Good luck to you too Ash!

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>thinks that May Maple is undoubtedly the most stunning, beautiful and talented co-ordinator in the world. She definitely kicks MY hot ass when it comes to contests.

**May Maple, Solidad, Ash Ketchum **_and 21 others like this._

_View all 12 comments._

**Solidad **_wrote: _About time, sweethearts! Though don't you think you're kind of going overboard?

**May Maple **_wrote: _I'm glad you finally admit it Drew…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hayden <strong>finds that nothing is more annoying than a stupid, childish co-ordinator who goes onto other people's profiles and changes their status without their consent.

_View all 9 comments._

**Max Maple **_wrote: _She does it to me too! You're so annoying, May!

**Solidad **_wrote: _Ah, no wonder…

**May Maple **_wrote: _tee hee…

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>sorry Drew! Forgive me =(

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>thinks that Drew Hayden is the sexiest co-ordinator in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Oh, and his Dustox is amazing too! Way better than my Beautifly! And his Flygon too… did I mention he's insanely hot?

**Drew Hayden, Harley, Brianna **_and 12 others like this._

**Brianna **_wrote: _And he has the prettiest eyes!

**Solidad **_wrote: _Okay, what's up with you two now?

**Max Maple **_wrote: _I'm telling dad you got a boyfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>damn you to hell Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>payback is a bitch, May.

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Max Maple's **_wall:_

Listen you little pesky brat! If you tell dad anything I will have Blaziken fire-blast you, understood! You little freak of nature! Ugh!

I HATE YOU.

How's Poochyena, by the way?

* * *

><p><strong>Max Maple <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Gee, I was kidding. Chill, May!

The feeling is mutual, sis =)

MIGHTYENA, you mean?

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Max Maple's **_wall:_

Oh, congrats! I didn't think you were capable! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Max Maple <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Just like we never thought you capable of winning a contest ribbon?

**Drew Hayden **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_was tagged in _**Solidad's **_album._

~*Olivine Contest and After*~

_(Comment – Like)_

* * *

><p><em>In this photo: May Maple (photos – remove tag), Drew Hayden (photos – remove tag), Beautifly, Dustox<em>

Aren't they cute together?

**Dawn Berlitz, Harley, Solidad **_and 17 others like this._

_View all 8 comments._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _omg May, profileee ittt!

**Harley **_wrote: _I spy a red rose. In May's hair.

**Solidad **_and _**Max Maple **_like this._

**Brianna **_wrote: _What a cute picture! Too bad May's presence totally RUINS it!

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_changed her profile picture._

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_changed his profile picture._

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>aahhh the Goldenrod Department Store is huuuuuuge! XD

**Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz **_and 3 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>is feeling rather nervous…

**May Maple **_wrote: _huh, why? there's two weeks left for the grand festival!

**Solidad **_wrote: _Aah… I think I might know why ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Hey,

I'm going to the National Park this evening… wanna come?

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Sure! I'm in the Pokémart till then, so just call me! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

pewter badge here i come! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

You'll be battling my brother Forrest, not me.

Though he's improved a lot, I should warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

aww, i wanted it to be you!

thats great but so have I, and im gonna win this thing!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _That's great Ash, but just don't send out Pikachu this time…

**Brock Slate, Gary Fucking Oak, Jessie M **_and 2 others like this._

**Jessie M **_wrote: _haha stupid twerp!

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _Loser

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>just got a Boulder Badge, bitches. (suck it, Ketchum)

**ILoveGaryOak, Sarah, Candace **_and 13 others like this._

**Jennifer **_wrote: _wow omg gary your like soooo awesum!

**Chloe **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, he's so fast! Ashy will always come last!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _Already? HOW? When did you even leave!

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hey little sis!

Hope you had fun at your little party!

But now we like, need you at the gym… all the trainers are starting to come!

See you soon, babe ;)

Mwah!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Daisy Waterflower's **_wall:_

Yeah, yeah, I left…

I'll be there by day after. Is everything okay at the gym? Did you break something? Blow something up? Make one of my babies faint?

What did you do, Daisy, what the heck did you do?

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Like, chill sweetie, it's all cool, but we need you back before we open the gym to battlers!

And I'm not that bad okay! That only happened like ONCE.

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_is now listed as _**in a relationship **_with _**Drew Hayden.**

**Brock Slate, Ash Ketchum, Max Maple **_and 44 others like this._

_View all 31 comments._

**Dawn Bertliz **_wrote: _like finally! though for the record, from our conversations i could SO tell you liked him!

**Harley **_wrote: _See, I was right in calling him your boyfriend!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Long overdue with all the roses and whatnot. Now all we need is for **Misty Waterflower **and **Ash Ketchum **to do the same...

**Tracey Sketchit, Lily Waterflower, James K **_and 27 others like this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Untag us from that post, moron! AND WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER THAT WAY!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _Thank Mew for that, Ash, she's way too hot for you…

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GARY?

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>loves Drew! X3

**Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, Solidad **_and 14 others like this._

_View all 5 comments._

**Brianna **_wrote: _how could you steal him you stupid ugly unworthy witch!

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _I love you too, May ;)

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Brianna's **_wall:_

=P

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Sweetiee! Will you come shopping with me for a new contest outfit tomorrow?

Pretty please =)

oh. and. well. maybemaybemaybe you could change your status too? maybe…

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

You crazy little – alright, I'll come…

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>loves May more than she could ever imagine.

**May Maple, Harley, Solidad **_and 12 others like this._

**Brianna **_wrote: _NOOO! DREW HOW COULD YOU?

**Solidad **_wrote: _Geez, May, you have him whipped…

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _we got the point stop being such a sap dude. your balls are dropping.

**Max Maple **_likes this._

**May Maple **_wrote: _Ash Ketchum shutthehellup! What he did was SWEET and Drew's way more man than you'll ever be! Besides, unlike SOME PEOPLE at least he has the guts to say what he feels!

**Misty Waterflower **_likes this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote:_ It's better to have dropped balls than none at all, right Ash?

**May Maple **_and _**Gary Fucking Oak **_like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hey, I'm coming to your gym tomorrow.

Get ready for me, baby ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

Oh, I will.

I destroyed all the punks who came to me today ;)

You are NOT getting that badge, Oak.

My Gyarados will eat you =P

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

No doubt that your Gyarados is terrifying (as are you, gorgeous)

But I'm not any old punk, Misty.

I'm Gary Fucking Oak.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

Why thank you ;)

And well, Mr. Fucking Oak, I look forward to fucking annihilating you!

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Ah, so you're dirty-talking me now, Misty? Tch.

Ah, you should've just left out the 'annihilating' bit and I would've agreed with you ;)

Looking forward to an interesting match tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>wants to vomit. and then punch something.

_View all 7 comments._

**May Maple **_wrote: _Are you okay? What's wrong?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Chill, just focus on your upcoming match, Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

You sicko.

Oh. And.

BRING IT ON.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

I'd love to, babe ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Honey, Lily and I are out on that mini-tour, but we couldn't help but read your wall…

Misty.

Is there something you're not telling your big sisters? ;)

You know you can like come to us for advice, yeah!

Kisses,

Vi

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Violet Waterflower's **_wall:_

Please don't stalk me. It's disturbing.

And NO. There is nothing. So don't go making stupid assumptions.

**Lily Waterflower **_wrote: _Ha! Yeah right Misty… though I approve, he's WAY cuter than Ash ;)

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Ugh!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>just won a boulder badge! Oh yeahhhhh! (thanks squirtle, bulbasaur)

**Brock Slate, Misty Waterflower, Ritchi Hiroshi **_and 8 others like this._

_(View all 5 comments)_

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Forrest was most upset. I told him not to be. After all, you're a pretty incredible trainer Ash!

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Yay, that's awesome Ash! Piplup says congrats too!

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>just got a Cascade Badge… still way ahead of you, Ashy…

**Gary#1Cheerleader, Chloe, Jessica **_and 8 others like this._

_(View all 7 comments)_

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Good job, I guess =/ I'm still surprised you beat Misty! Your battling, it seems, is as good as your looks ;)

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _Why, thank you ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_is now friends with _**Forrest Slate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hey, you were amazing today ;)

Just not quite as much as me.

I honestly haven't had a battle that tough in a while!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

Haha, thanks, I guess. You're the first person I've given a badge to in quite awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

And probably the only one ;) I meant it when I said you were amazing.

Though, since you lost and all, do you think you can do something for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

Hey, don't get cocky! I already gave you the damn badge! What the hell do you even want?

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Dinner tonight ;) My treat.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

Is this some kind of sympathy thing? Because if it is then my answer is NO.

**Ash Ketchum **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Like you'd need any sympathy.

No, it's just because I want to.

I'll pick you up at eight?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

aaaah brock you have to DO SOMETHING! whyyy arent you answering your phone? check your inbox NOW and call me! fast its an emergency!

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hey Misty,

One of my mom's water Pokémon is really sick! I took it to Nurse Joy (that lovely, lovely, lady) but she wasn't sure what the problem was =/

I'm worried, and since you're an expert on water-types, I thought you could help. I'm leaving Pewter now, I'll be at the gym by 7:30 or so…

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Fucking Oak's **_wall:_

Hey,

I'm really sorry, but one of my best friend's Pokémon is sick, and he needs my help (it's a water type) so I won't be able to make it tonight.

Maybe some other time…

I'll call you.

Sorry again =/

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

No worries ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

Oh no! What's wrong exactly? Which Pokémon is it?

Maybe it just needs a proper pool to swim in…

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Thanks, I knew I could count on you!

Oh, and Ash is coming too. He just won his badge so he was heading there anyway, so he's coming with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

Why am I not surprised?

Will you guys be staying over then? You can crash at the gym if you want…

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

As much as I'd hate to miss a chance of seeing Nurse Joy's beautiful face and basking in her eternal pulchritude, the answer is yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

Okaaay… (my sisters are on a tour by the way)

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Damn =(

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID.

RETARD.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

I SWEAR ON PIKACHU I DIDNT DO ANYTHING MIST!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

why did you tell the crazy woman?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _You do realize I can read what you write on Brock's wall?

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _um. oops. PLEASE NOT THE MALLET!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Okay.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _huh?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Huh?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Not the mallet. Just Gyarados =)

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _=S

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Don't think you're getting off either, Brock. You were his partner in crime.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _=O

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Hey, he was desperate and I had to help a friend. You can double his 'punishment' though. I think you both would probably like that since it's your romantically retarded way of flirting.

**Tracey Sketchit **_likes this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Oh you are both so dead once you get here.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

If you had such a problem with it, why didn't you just tell me?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.

oh and I challenge you! for a cascade badge!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Geez, Ash, you'll never get it…

At least wait till you get here and _then _challenge me.

(by the way you're so going down)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

huh? what dont I get?

YOUR going down! pikachu will electrocute all your water types!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Nothing, forget it.

Pikachu won't battle against me. You should know that by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

tell me I want to know!

bulbasaur then! and bayleef!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

We'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Miiiiiistyyyyyyyy! tell me the thing you said id never get!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

answer meeee

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

OI! I know your there cause I was chatting with may till like a minute ago, and she said shes chatting with you which means your totally online

tell me the thing!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

whatever I dont even care =P

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

I feel your pain =/ Don't worry, he's bound to grow up one day.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _mistys in pain! what happened! and who is HE?

**May Maple **_wrote: _Hi Ash! Its girl stuff so really, none of your business =P

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _screw you may. misty will tell me, wont ya mist!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _No.

**May Maple **_wrote: _lol XD

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote:_ waah! =(

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_joined the network _**Kanto Gym Leaders.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_is now friends with _**Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Blaine Riddle **_and 4 others._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_is now friends with _**Anabel, Giselle, Duplica, Todd Snap **_and 6 others._

* * *

><p><strong>Anabel <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Hello Ash!

I'm Anabel, the Frontier Brain. We met in Hoenn, remember?

Anyways, how are you doing? I haven't spoken to you in what seems like ages, but I've been thinking about you quite a lot!

What's your pokégear number? Maybe I could call you sometime?

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

CALL ME RIGHT NOW

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

I already figured out why =P

Don't worry though.

And yesss, just dialing =)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Anabel's **_wall:_

uh yeah hi!

you had an alakazam right? cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Tracey Sketchit's **_wall:_

Hi cutie!

Yesterday was fun ;) We should do it again sometime!

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_wrote on _**Daisy Waterflower's **_wall:_

I'd love to! Oh, and I still have to give you that sketch I made.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Tracey Sketchit's **_wall:_

TRACEY! (AND DAISY BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY STALKING HIM)

Please do explain to me what that previous wall-post meant.

O_o

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Tracey Sketchit's **_wall:_

No fair man. How did you land one of her sisters?

What the heck dude?

I am so much hotter than you.

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Ahaha. Really, it's nothing. I'll tell you later maybe?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Tracey Sketchit's **_wall:_

Like hell you will!

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

Um… I don't know what to say to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_is now listed as _**in a relationship **_with _**Daisy Waterflower.**

**Violet Waterflower_,_****Lily Waterflower **_and 3 others like this._

_View all 3 comments._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _huh? when did THAT happen?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _MY QUESTION EXACTLY (and you better be nice to my sister Sketchit, or I will shove then pencil up yours)

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _This is so unfair. How did that pansy end up with a girl before me? =( =( =(

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Chill out Misty, you know I'm not that kind of guy… Brock, I'm sure you'll find someone… some day… in the future…

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_listed _**Misty Waterflower **_as his _**sister.**

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _ALREADY? DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING A LITTLE AHEAD OF YOURSELF BUSTER? And no, I shall NOT accept. I already have three siblings, I don't need more just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>Jenny, oh Jenny… Joy, oh Joy…

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>is going to totally whoop **Misty Waterflower's **scrawny little butt in the pokemon battle tomorow!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _You spelt *tomorrow wrong. Idiot.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _whats your problem?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _You.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>is going to totally whoop **Misty Waterflower's **scrawny little butt in the pokemon battle tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>is going to utterly destroy **Ash Ketchum **and put an end his unachievable delusions about becoming a Pokémon Master.

**Gary Fucking Oak **_likes this._

* * *

><p>:::<p>

:::

:::


	4. iv

_Disclaimer - I am neither Satoshi Tajiri nor Mark Zuckerburg. Hence I don't neither Pokémon nor Facebook  
><em>

:::

:::

:::

**Welcome to Pokébook! Log In, Sign Up, or Learn More!**

:::

:::

:::

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>is soooo pumped! misty your going down girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>hates battling over-confident, egotistical idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>thinks that gyarados is freakier than its trainer! D=

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>STOP BLOGGING YOU FREAK AND GET ON WITH THE BATTLE! (by the way, I ordered Gyarados to use Hyper Beam)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>waaaaahhh! g2g!

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>just pwned Lt. Surge's Raichu (3 badges down, 5 to go…)

**Lauran, Mary, Sarah **_and 9 others like this._

**Sarah **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, he's divine! He shocked Surge right up his spine!

**Gary#1Cheerleader **_wrote: _Gary and Umbreon, what a team! Nobody can beat them, it would seem!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>is winning this thing! Hell yeah, baby!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>LOOK AT BAYLEEF!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>is impressed…

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_likes the page _**Meganium.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Bayleef evolving mid-battle? That's incredible!

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple, Drew Hayden, Harley, Brianna <strong>_and 21 others are attending _**Johto Annual Grand Festival.**

* * *

><p><strong>Solidad <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Hey, good luck! I wish I could participate this year, but there's some family stuff, so I won't be able to make it.

Who are you starting your appeals with?

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Solidad's **_wall:_

Thank youuu! =D

I'll miss you! I know Drew will too!

Though really, it's kind of a relief, since you're so good!

Hmmm, Glaceon probably…

* * *

><p><strong>Solidad <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Haha, that's what Drew said too =P

Hope you guys win it!

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Hey sweetie-pieeee

I'm nervous! How's practice going? Let's meet and have a mock-battle!

Pretty pleeease =)

Oh and who are you using?

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Pretty good.

Yeah, I don't mind meeting up for some practice. We can do lunch after ;)

I'm doing the appeal with Roserade, and the battle with Flygon and Absol.

You?

(please don't call me that again)

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Awesomee =D

Try guessing, babycakes!

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Appeal: Glaceon or Wartortle

Battle: Venusaur and Blaziken

(not that either)

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Aaah you know me so well!

It's Glaceon for the appeal. Wartortle's still a bit shaky with ice attacks…

WHY NOT? Does it ruin your whole cool 'bad-boy' image, poffin?

**Solidad **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Poffin? Really, May?

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Well you don't like babycakes and sweetie-pie, at least this is coordinating-related! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

You never cease to amuse me… (and embarrass me apparently)

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

AKGJSKLJDFGD

YOU. GRASS-HAIRED. FREAK.

Now I embarrass you?

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

It was a JOKE May.

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>hates Drew Hayden and his stupid gay green hair.

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote_: Huh, what happened?

**Solidad **_wrote: _First couple-fight? =P

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

I love you May ;)

You're beautiful, and amazing, and I'm sorry.

Forgiven?

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

…I guess.

Only because you're such a sweetheart ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>OWNNAGE, MISTY =D

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _THAT WAS NOT OWNAGE ASH KETCHUM! GYARADOS WAS KILLING YOU! YOU'RE LUCKY BAYLEEF EVOLVED OR YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE WON!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _now now no being a sore loser mist… just aknowledge that im the better trainer… though that was kind of a given really

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _YOU. ARE. SUCH. A. CREEP!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Oh, Ash… =P

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_threw a Cascade Badge_ _at _**Ash Ketchum.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

im really sorry for being a jerk misty!

you were awesome you really were! gyarados is so well-trained, and hes so powerful. I was lucky I got a meganium or else your right it would have been nearly impossible to win.

starmie was great too, I dint think shed know psychic!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Don't think that cuts it, imbecile.

And you still owe me a bike!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_gifted a _**bicycle **_to _**Misty Waterflower.**

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _uh-oh…

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

i cant believe your still whining about that stupid bike!

and happy now? I said im sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

You did NOT just do what I think you did.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

whaddid I do now? I got you a stupid bike!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

YOU GAVE ME A BIKE USING THE GIFT APPLICATION YOU MORON! THAT'S NOT A REAL BIKE IT'S JUST A FREAKING NOTIFICATION ON MY HOME PAGE!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

eheheheh

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

DON'T LAUGH YOU LITTLE LOSER! YOU BETTER MAKE UP FOR THIS!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

what do you want me to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Ah, Ash, did you really think that would work?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

uh, maybe?

and stop laughing help me find a place to hide! this girl is crazy!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Get out of the aquarium, dumbass, you'll drown.

(good riddance)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW I WAS HIDING THERE? ARE YOU PSYCHIC OR SOMETHING WOMAN?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

It's my gym, you retard. And there are cameras.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

why would you keep cameras in the freaking aquarium?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

To keep a watch on the Pokémon inside.

And the stupid human trainers who are idiotic enough to try and enter it. Seriously, Ash.

You scared Caserin and Luverin you dolt!

YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE UP FOR THIS!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>is misty waterflowers bitch.

**Daisy Waterflower, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz **_and 16 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

mistyyy! please let me change my status baaack! im sorry for being an ass after winning I just was so happy I beat YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

You should have thought of that before you acted like an arrogant twit.

Now suffer.

(its either this or the mallet)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

bitch

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

What does that make you?

A bitch's bitch?

;)

**May Maple **_and _**Brock Slate **_like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

i hate you =P

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Dude, you REALLY don't know how to handle girls, man…

You should take some advice from ME.

**May Maple **_and _**Misty Waterflower **_like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

uh no thanks.

and you have it way more easier cause mays your girlfriend. misty isnt so dont compare!

and at least mays not psychotic!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Ash Ketchum GET OUT OF MY FREAKING GYM.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Misty and you are practically dating.

You obviously don't know May as well as I do…

**Brock Slate **_and _**May Maple **_likes this._

**May Maple **_wrote: _WAIT! Did you just call me psychotic? You traitor Drew!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>is on his way to vermilion city!

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth <strong>_is now friends with _**James K, Jessie M, Ash Ketchum **_and 7 others._

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie M <strong>_wrote on _**Meowth's **_wall:_

How do you even have an account? You're a Pokémon!

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth <strong>_wrote on _**Jessie M's **_wall:_

Hey, I can talk, and I'm smarter dan you and Jimmy-boy anyways!

(Who makes all da mechas, bitch?)

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth <strong>_joined the group _**Team Rocket.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie M <strong>_wrote on _**Meowth's **_wall:_

YOU OBNOXIOUS LITTLE FURBALL!

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_wrote on _**Meowth's **_wall:_

Hello fellow rocket! =)

**Jessie M **_wrote: _Don't encourage him, James!

**Meowth **_wrote: _Nyaa nyaa! XP

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hi mist

sorry for being a jerk earlier. again.

anyways im walking to vermillion city now.

its kinda weird since you and brock arent here this time.

i got myself lost halfway in this forest and I was just imagining you screamin at me… call me crazy but its like I could hear you in my head!

i know we fight a lot, but its doesnt mean anything right? its just fun cause its what we do!

i actually am kinda bored walking here alone now. pikachus here of course, my old buddy – he misses you too.

anyways, ill call you on the vidphone once I reach the pokemon center. hopefully I will be tonight or tomorrow latest.

oh I just saw a caterpie (maybe its a good thing you arent here)

hey I think ill try catching it! (I miss butterfree)

see ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>just caught a caterpie!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _eeeek

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _Are you serious?

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>just caught a Kangaskhan.

**Rachel **_wrote: _Gary's gonna catch 'em all! He's better than a Master Ball!

**Mary **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, can't be beat! His pokédex is near-complete!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Wow, you're growing up =) Finally.

Haha, you idiot, lost again? Haven't you learnt that your shortcuts never work? I see your map-reading skills haven't improved much ;)

I see you caught yet another one of those monsters. Retard. Evolve it quick.

I really miss traveling with you too Ash. Maybe once my sisters get back, I'll ask them for leave for a bit? Since you're in Kanto, maybe I can.

Though since you're alone, why don't you just use Charizard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

you should do that! ill ask them too! and ill ask brock, itll be like the good old days!

your a genius mist, I never even thought of flying! ill do that once im outta this damn forest! ugh! =P

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

… Ash, times like this make me really worry about you.

Just asking, but – you are holding the map the right way up, aren't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

awwww, see misty, I knew you cared!

and hey, your right! how did you know? I really think your psychic… no wonder I was getting stuck in here!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Oh, Mew…

You're hopeless.

And for the record I was concerned about your mental capacity, Ash. You're dumber than my Psyduck.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

even if you were concerned about my mental whatever, that still means you care misty! dont deny it, I caught you =) =) =)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Okay… so?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

so you admit that you care about me! HA! I knew it all along!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Well, obviously, you idiot =P

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Ooh, Misty don't you get it? This is his weird way of flirrrrting with you! X3 X3

**May Maple, Drew Hayden, Brock Slate **_and 4 others like this._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _GAH NOOO! DAWN WHAT THE HECK?

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz, Kenny K, Zoey <strong>_and 7 others are attending _**Kanto Annual Grand Festival.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Hey,

You're coming to Kanto? Maybe we can meet up? There's a Contest Hall in Saffron, right? It's not far from Cerulean =)

Good luck with everything, anyways! I don't know much about co-ordinating, but from what Ash told me, it sounds fun.

Oh and really, you under-estimate that boy's denseness. He doesn't even know what flirting is =P

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hiiiii =D

Oh, thank youuu so much! And yess, I've been DYING to meet you! I'll stop by Cerulean, for sure! You can see Piplup too – he's a LOT cuter in real ;) ;)

Maybe you can come for one my contests, if you're not too busy? =)

Hahahaha, you're probably right, but for once, I'm thinking maybe he does ;)

See you soon!

xoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>~*Glaceon, Take the Stage!*~

**Drew Hayden, Lilian Meridian, Max Maple **_and 8 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny K <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Hey Dee-dee! I'm entering the same Grand Festival as you! Get ready for some major ass-whooping!

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Um, whatever. And DO NOT CALL ME THAT DESPICABLE NAME!

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**Paul Ikari's **_wall:_

Heyy!

Ash told me you're in Kanto… you're entering Indigo League too then? So is he! =)

I'm there too right now, for the Grand Festival! Maybe I'll come see some of your matches!

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Ikari <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Yeah, I am. Right now I'm focusing on getting badges though.

Good luck for your contest.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**Paul Ikari's **_wall:_

Thank youuu! =) =)

How many have you got so far?

And which city are you in?

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Ikari <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

I'm on my third - Cinnabar Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**Paul Ikari's **_wall:_

Oooh… okayy, cool, good luck to you too! =D

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Ikari <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

hey

finally reached vermillion! im calling you in a bit.

pikachu and me just passed that little hill place near the dock. the kind of place youd probably find romantic, you spaz =P

tomorrow (see I spelt it right!) ill get a thunderbadge!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketcuhm's **_wall:_

Great =)

Haha, you remembered? I'm surprised. That place is pretty. You're the spaz =P

Good luck!

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>cannot believe this is happening…

_View all 6 comments._

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _I can't either, baby… but I'm just glad it's you…

**Harley **_wrote: _Wow. Unexpected. I totally should've beaten you May.

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _Please, her Blaziken roasted your Cacturne.

**Brianna **_wrote: _Go Drew! He'll totally beat you!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Hahaha, all's fair in love and war… or should I say love and co-ordinating? Good luck to you both!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _huh what? I dont get it.

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _No surprises there, Ash. Good luck, May! =) You too, Drew!

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _OMG this is sooo cute and so totally romantic! I wish I could see the contest! X3

**Solidad **_wrote: _I wish I was with you guys! I'll watch on TV! Good luck to you both! =) This is incredible!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

explain!

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

You dolt.

ME AND DREW ARE IN THE FINALS OF THE GRAND FESTIVAL!

ONE OF US IS GETTING THE RIBBON CUP!

omgomgomgomg jirachijirachijirachi

I am sooooooo nervous!

I don't even know if I want to win or not! =P

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

oh. WOW. thats awesome!

congratulations and good luck!

why wouldnt you wanna win may?

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Because then Drew would lose =(

DUH!

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Just do you best, May ;) For me.

It doesn't matter what happens in the end.

I'm just so happy I'm in the finals with you, baby.

It's going to be unforgettable.

**Solidad, Lilian Meridian **_and 3 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Drewwww!

I lovelovelove you soooo much you have no idea!

Aaah I cant believe this is happening! but your right, its the best thing ever!

im so excited about tomorrow! excited and kinda nervous too!

but I will do my best, I promise, if you will too!

I love youuu! X3 X3 X3

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

You too ;)

Course I'll do my best. Nothing less would be enough against a co-ordinator like you…

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_has glomped _**Drew Hayden.**

**Drew Hayden, Harley, Solidad **_and 2 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>just won a thunderbadge! (thanks tauros you were awesome)

**Misty Waterflower, Ritchie Hiroshi, Tracey Sketchit **_and 7 others like this._

_View all 4 comments._

**Ritchi Hiroshi **_wrote: _I have 3 badges too! That's so great!

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Fucking Oak <strong>is halfway there, baby! (Arcanine burnt those grass-types to ash)

**Samuel Oak, Gary#1Cheerleader, Marissa **_and 9 others like this._

_View all 4 comments._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _are you trying to make fun of me you asshole?

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _Why would I waste my time doing that? Clearly, it would be redundant.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _huh?

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _Nothing… smell ya later! =P

**Ash Ketcuhm **_wrote: _grr… you jackass!

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_posted a video._

-Cerulean Gym Battle: Ash vs Misty-

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_and _**Misty Waterflower **_were tagged in _**Brock Slate's **_video._

-Cerulean Gym Battle: Ash vs Misty-

**Lily Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz, Tracey Sketchit **_and 11 others like this._

_View all 18 comments._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _duude I didnt know you were filming us! this is soo fly man! whyd you take so long to upload it though?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Wow, this is pretty great, Brock! Gyarados looks awesome! And you captured Bayleef's evolution!

**Violet Waterflower **_wrote: _This battle, is like, so epic. You guys are like, so high level!

**Lily Waterflower **_wrote: _Like, totally! OMG, Misty, I didn't know Starmie had like, psychic powers! This is such great propaganda! We should like, totally have our water shows on video too!

**Samuel Oak **_wrote: _This is excellent footage, Brock! I'm especially intrigued by the evolution you've captured. Do you have this in a better quality, I'd like to study it in detail. And Ash and Misty, you have both trained your Pokémon extremely well!

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Oh wowwww! Misty, I didn't know you were this good! You almost beat him!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Sure, professor, I'll e-mail it to you!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _The Pokémon look amazing, but I can't but laugh at Ash's face. (Is that a blush I see? At 7:04, after Misty climbs out of the pool?)

**Brock Slate, Lily Waterflower, Delia Ketchum **_and 9 others like this._

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _OMG, like, totally! I knew you were an awesome watcher, Trace! =D

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _what the heck tracey! your all insane! and MOM? when did you even get an account?

**Delia Ketchum **_wrote: _A week back, honey, Professor Oak helped me make one =) And I'm friends with Brock already. Why don't you add me too, Ash? And how are you doing, sweetie? I'm so proud of you after seeing that battle! You were just great! (You too, Misty, darling).

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote_: Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum =)

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _I cant add you mom thats just weird! and thanks… ill call you in some time, okay! and can we not talk on this thread, its weird too! and arent you too OLD to get an account anyways!

**Delia Ketchum **_wrote: _What's wrong with talking to me in front of your friends, pumpkin? There's nothing to be embarrassed about! And I am not too old, Ash Ketchum, Professor Oak has one too! It's an excellent way to keep in touch! I do hope you're taking care of yourself and changing your you-know-what's everyday ;)

**Brock Slate, Samuel Oak, Gary Fucking Oak **_and 4 others like this._

_View all 7 comments._

**Gary Fucking Oak **_wrote: _Mommy's boy! Hahahahaha!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I'm glad you reminded him, Mrs. Ketchum. He used to go days without a bath.

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Oh yeah… hahaha, what a slob =P

**Samuel Oak **_wrote: _Gary, manners, please. And what is with your NAME?

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _This is rather like a family reunion =3

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _MOOOOMMM! WHAT THE HELL? OH FREAKING LUGIA!

**Delia Ketchum **_wrote: _Language, Ash!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>cannot believe this! brock you idiot! and will somebody tell me how to block people on this damn thing?

**Gary Oak **_wrote: _Don't you know anything? Go to accounts, and then privacy settings… loser…

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _thanks… jerkface… oh and did you change your name?

**Gary Oak **_wrote: _Only temporarily.

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>OHMYGOSH!

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>is speechless…

* * *

><p>:::<p>

:::

:::

_Author's Note – yeah, I'm evil… any guesses who won? Any requests on the outcome of the contest?_

_(I'm become a contestshipping fangirl… but omg they're so cuuuute)_

_And this is way too much fun. I'm addicted to this fic =P _

_I added Meowth and some Ikarishipping hints on request, as well as Anabel in the previous chapter, and in this one, Delia and Professor Oak. _

_Any more requests? Applications, characters, events, anything…_

_More Pokéshipping will come… after a few more threads =P I'm building it up, see, cause with those two retards, it would take forever._

_Please review and let me know what you think so far! Please =)_

_Thank you all who read and favorited!_

_Special thanks to **JL01, IceCreamAndPizza, L'Fleur Noir, RonmioneX3, SweetAngel91, Predwolf, SavageTarzan, bunnyboo1612, Jane Hawthorn, SarahStarlight217, Kelley Spalsh, Desjanae, overwhelming-latias, TomA62975, imabeemee, MondSymphonie, Mistyket, Sigma-del-Prisium, Luniette, HarmonicSongx **and **AllanPrince **for your awesome reviews! Love you all! =)_


	5. v

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon or Facebook_

_Author's Notes – 50 + reviews! Aaaah, love you guys! =) Here are more Pokébooking threads for you, darlings! Lots of love to you, and keep reviewing!_

:::

:::

:::

**Welcome to Pokébook! Log In, Sign Up, or Learn More!**

:::

:::

:::

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>is so unbelievably ecstatic! I love you Glaceon, Venusaur, Blaziken... and I love you **Drew Hayden**! You were incredible! X3 X3 X3

**Drew Hayden, Solidad, Lilian Meridian **_and 29 others like this._

_View all 22 comments._

**Solidad **_wrote: _CONGRATULATIONS, DARLING, ON YOUR FIRST RIBBON CUP! I am so damn proud of you both! Wish I could be there for it, but I saw you guys on TV, both of you were phenomenal! Those combinations complemented each other and just – wow. That was an unexpected, but probably perfect outcome! Congrats again, and we need a treat now, from both of you!

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _ohmygosh, May I saw it on TV and you were sooo amazingggg! Aaah, you're a coordinating champion now! You AND Drew! I can't believe you guys TIED on points, that's like, SO rare, but just – wow! Sooo happy for you! =D X3 xoxo

**Brendan Birch **_wrote: _I saw you on TV, congrats! You sure made Twinleaf Town proud, champ!

**Max Maple **_wrote: _Hiya, big sis... for the first time, I'm actually proud to be May Maple's little brother ;) Mom and Dad are thrilled. Mom cried, actually =P

**Ash Ketchum **_and _**Brock Slate **_like this._

**Harley **_wrote: _See, you two were totally meant to be... I suppose a shared victory is twice as sweet when it's with your precious boyfriend, right May? I wonder who gets to keep the Ribbon Cup?

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _We're travelling together, so it really doesn't matter...

**Solidad, Dawn Berlitz, Harley **_and 3 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_was tagged in _**Lilian Meridian's **_album._

_***_Johto Grand Festival***

_Comment – Like _

* * *

><p><em>In this photo: May Maple (photos – remove tag), Drew Hayden (photos – remove tag), Glaceon, Blaziken, Venusaur, Absol, Flygon, Roserade<em>

Award Ceremony – Presentation of Ribbon Cup

**Misty Waterflower, Solidad, Brendan Birch **_and 13 others like this._

_View all 16 comments._

**Wallace **_wrote: _Ah, so these are the Johto Festival Winners of this year... I've seen you both before, May and Drew, and I must say, your Pokémon look extremely well-groomed and happy. Some of the combinations were simply stunning, particularly combining Overheat with Magical Leaf for May, and the Dark Pulse/Dragon Pulse combo which Drew pulled off. Congratulations on this victory! I daresay you deserved it, though it's the first time in Contest history that we've had a tie!

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _you guys totally matched the costumes right? Like on purpose? It looks so cool! =) You look good as pirates ;)

**Ash Ketchum **_and _**Max Maple **_like this._

**Brianna **_wrote: _omg Drew looks sooo sexy in that costume with the boots!

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_changed her profile picture._

* * *

><p><strong>Umbreon Oak <strong>_is now friends with _**Gary Oak, Daisy Oak, Misty Waterflower **_and 10 others._

_View 3 similar stories._

* * *

><p><strong>Umbreon Oak <strong>_listed _**Gary Oak **_as her _**trainer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Umbreon Oak's **_wall:_

um what?

gary why would you make an id for your pokemon?

**Gary Oak **_wrote: _Because she is awesome. Unlike you. Loser.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Oak's **_wall:_

I'm now 'friends' with Umbreon =P

That's kinda cute though, making an id for her and all... though a bit weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Yeah, well Lance has one for his Dragonite...

How're you doing, Misty?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Oak's **_wall:_

He's Lance. He's a bi-regional champion, and pretty much the strongest trainer around...

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

...but I'm Gary Oak.

**Tabitha Oak, Kayla, GaryFangirl **_and 9 others like this._

_View all 5 comments._

**Tabitha Oak **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, he's so fine! His Pokémon, too, are divine!

**Gary Oak **_wrote: _Do I know you? Like, are we related?

**Tabitha Oak **_wrote: _Not yet, sexy... but in the future we will be ;) ;)

**Rebecca Oak **_wrote: _omg u fugly skank ur nt marrying him hes miiiine!

**Sarah Oak **_wrote: _In your dreams, whores =P I'm the future Mrs. Oak!

**Rachel Oak **_wrote: _I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, bitches, but that will be ME!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Oak <strong>does not remember marrying all these people...

**Misty Waterflower **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Oak's **_wall:_

Indeed =P

What happened to your name, by the way? (though this is an improvement)

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Motherfucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Gramps happened.

But it's fixed now ;)

Hm, an improvement? I'd say this one is, baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Motherfucking Oak's **_wall:_

You're just sad =P

* * *

><p><strong>Umbreon Oak <strong>_changed her profile picture._

* * *

><p><em>In this photo: Umbreon Oak (photos – remove tag), Gary Motherfucking Oak (photos – remove tag)<em>

**Gary#1Cheerleader, Violet Waterflower, Daisy Oak **_and 33 others like this._

_View all 11 comments._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _So cuuute! =D

**Gary#1Cheerleader **_wrote: _Are you referring to the Pokémon or the trainer? I'd say both, actually... Gary, Gary, for the win! If I were a Pokémon, I'd want a trainer like him!

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Like, adorable! X3

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _dude your so gay =P its not like umbreon actually changed its profile picture you did!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Congrats on figuring that out, Ash, your perceptiveness is dazzling =P. Gary, your Umbreon is gorgeous!

**Gary Motherfucking Oak **_likes this._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _oh stop trying to use big words to sound smart mist

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Ha!

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu Ketchum <strong>_is now friends with _**Ash Ketchum, Tracey Sketchit, May Maple **_and 10 others._

_View 4 similar stories._

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu Ketchum <strong>_listed _**Ash Ketchum **_as his _**brother.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Pikachu Ketchum's **_wall:_

Pika-pal! I love you! X3

(though I know it's not really you... but I'm sure the idiot will relay the message...)

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Motherfucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

I see you've taken to copying my fabulous idea.

Well they do say mimicry is the best form of flattery...

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Motherfucking Oak's **_wall:_

yeah yeah whatever just shut the hell up asshole

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Pikachu Ketchum's **_wall:_

Oh, how I miss you X3

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu Ketchum <strong>_likes the page _**Ketchup.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu Ketchum <strong>_is now friends with _**Jessie M, James K **_and _**Meowth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth <strong>_wrote on _**Pikachu Ketchum's **_wall:_

So ya got one too, huh, you rat!

Watch out, we're coming to getcha!

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_wrote on _**Pikachu Ketchum's **_wall:_

Oh, it's Pikachu! Look out, look out, because we're coming for youuu!

(with rubber suits this time!)

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _How ingenious...

**Brock Slate **_and _**Ash Ketchum **_like this._

**James K **_wrote: _I know! ^_^

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _...it was sarcasm, you dweeb.

**James K **_wrote: _Oh -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

why would you write on pikachus wall at not mine, huh?

what the heck mist?

oh and i got a rainbow badge =D im halfway there now!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Because I love him ten times more than you =P

Great job! I'm surprised you haven't broadcasted it! Wow, Ash Ketchum, are you maturing? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>just got a rainbow badge!

**Duplica, Tracey Sketchit, Max Maple **_and 4 others like this._

_View all 6 comments._

**Todd Snap **_wrote: _Hey Ash, congratulations!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Okay, I take that maturing part back =P

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Motherfucking Oak <strong>6 badges down, 2 more to go...

**Tabitha, Rachel, Ashley **_and 7 others like this._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _huhhhh? i thought you had only four! howd you get TWO so fast?

**Gary Motherfucking Oak **_wrote: _'Cause I'm Gary Motherfucking Oak...

**Gary#1Cheerleader, Jessica, ILoveGaryOak **_and 4 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

so wait that last comment, what did it mean exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

What are you talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

you said you love pikachu ten times more than me.

so does that mean you love him ten times more than i love him?

or that you love him ten times more than you love me?

(see misty, im actually quite smart)

and... um... since you totally cant love him more than i do, and if its the second... does that mean you... uh... you know?

**Daisy Waterflower, Tracey Sketchit, Brock Slate **_and 4 others like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Ah, the wonders of grammar...

**Max Maple **_wrote: _See, the correct way of saying that would be 'I love Pikachu more than you do', or maybe even 'I prefer Pikachu to you' or something similar, to eradicate the possibility of a misunderstanding... it's all in the syntax, you see...

**May Maple **_wrote: _SHUTTUP, Mr. Smarty-Pants! Way to ruin it =P

**Lily Waterflower **_wrote: _She like, totally loves you!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

If you're wondering why Gary's so ahead of you, it's because you're far too addicted to this thing.

Go battle or train or something, Ash!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

geez misty its just two badges! ill catch up in no time and then ill beat him! just you wait and watch!

and you didnt answer my question... which one was it misty?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

...how does that even matter?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

uh...just, you know?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

I have a challenger... I'll talk to you later...

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

MISTYYY!

stop tryin to avoid the question!

but fine, maybe i should go... im nearly at saffron! i really hope sabrina doesnt go all creepy psychic on me like last time =P

i dont like dolls...

* * *

><p><strong>Giovanni Sakaki <strong>_is now friends with _**Jessie M, Cassidy, Meowth **_and 5 others._

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_wrote on _**Giovanni Sakaki's **_wall:_

Boss! Hi! It's me! =D

You joined too, that's so cool!

We're really close to nabbing that Pikachu for you!

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_posted a link on _**Giovanni Sakaki's **_wall:_

'Team Rocket – The Hidden Menace'

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_tagged _**Giovanni Sakaki **_in a note:_

'Team Rocket's Top Ten Schemes to Steal the Twerp's Pikachu!'

* * *

><p><strong>Giovanni Sakaki <strong>_wrote on _**James K's **_wall:_

You incompetent fool... how dare you presume that you can spam my wall with such nonsense!

Stop procrastinating and do something useful for once!

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_wrote on _**Jessie M's **_wall:_

Jessieeee!

The boss blocked me! =( =( =(

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie M <strong>_wrote on _**James K's **_wall:_

Don't bother him until it's important, you idiot!

Anyhow, the twerp's in Saffron, let's go!

Is the mecha ready?

**Meowth **_wrote: _You betcha!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>just got a marsh badge! I'm so psychic-ed! =3

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Dude... just... no...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _ahh come on, it was funny! and like, a pun! 'cause you know, psyched and psychic... so – psychic-ed! haha

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _FAIL.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _was not!

**Pikachu Ketchum **_likes this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Oh yeah, just log onto Pikachu's id, and like your own comments, retard, like I don't know what you did =P How bored are you anyways, to use two id's?

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _hehehe... its kinda confusing actually cause i mess up the passwords and all =P i nearly forgot my own once

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Ash, your password is ridiculously easy for anyone to guess.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _huh? what are you talking about? how do you even know it?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I saw you typing it once into your Pokégear by accident... you really should change it by the way... TOO obvious...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _whatever, not like youd hack into my account, right brocko? nah, then id have to remember something else!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _It's really not that hard, numbskull... remembering, I mean.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _will you quit insulting me? or ill make pikachu block you!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Oh, I'm terrified...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _it would be pretty 'electerrifying'... hahaha

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _AAASH! THAT SUCKED!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _You actually think you're funny, don't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Ritchi Hiroshi <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Yo!

5 badges, huh, that's great! I'm only on four... I just battled your friend Misty, and lost! Her Gyarados is a monster, man! =/

Apparently you and that Gary Oak guy are the only two to have gotten a Cascade Badge so far, so I don't feel too bad... I saw your battle vid to get pointers, but she pretty much drowned all my Pokémon =S

I couldn't get a Marsh Badge against Sabrina either =( How'd you do it, man? The guy at the gym said only you and Gary (again) got it... and some guy named Paul... those psychic powers of hers are crazy!

Though you and that Oak seem to be killing it so far!

The League's gonna be really touch this year... the PIA shut a lot of the weaker gyms, so there are only 10 or 11 left open! I'm going to have to train a lot if I want to get the rest of my badges... I think I'll try Pewter City next... and then maybe one of the lesser- known gyms... they'll be easier than Saffron and Cerulean, that's for sure!

Anyways, keep in touch dude!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Ritchie Hiroshi's **_wall:_

yeah mist is pretty great at battling, i wouldnt expect many people to beat her! and yeah, gyarados is awesome too! it was a tough battle even for me, lucky my bayleef evolved!

which badges do you have so far?

haha, i didnt know it was so few... Sabrina was probably a piece of cake for gary, he has a really high level umbreon... i used my haunter and my heracross... so if your thinking of retrying then go bug, dark or ghost really, its the only way... im not much for chosing my pokemon based on type advantages, but with sabrina i didnt want to take the risk!

i think i might know that paul guy you're talking about!

i'm off to fuschia now anyways for my sixth badge hopefully! good luck!

* * *

><p><strong>Ritchi Hiroshi <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Soul, Volcano, Thunder, Rainbow

Nah, I don't think I'll retry Saffron just yet... there are a couple other gyms too...

I just hope I make it in time!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Paul Ikari's **_wall:_

Hey dawn said your doing indigo league right?

heard you beat sabrina? thats great..

how many badges do you have so far?

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Ikari <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Yes, I am.

Five.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>get lost team rocket!

**Dawn Berlitz, Max Maple, May Maple **_and 3 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>finds something oddly fascinating about typing while flying through the air after being doused by a hydro pump...

**Meowth **_wrote: _Couldn't agree with ya more, Jimmy! But damn, that was a fail...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _YOU are a fail. how are you even managing this?

**James K **_wrote: _I'm incredibly talented... that, and practice... thanks to you... we're blasting off again...

**Meowth **_wrote: _We'll get ya next time!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _okay

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>ouch! I hate hard landings!

**Jessie M **_wrote: _Are you trying to embarrass us? Quit with the stupid status updates and FOCUS!

**Butch **_wrote: _lolzzz.. y'all are fucking spazzes man

**Cassidy **_wrote: _Pathetic, really.

**Jessie M **_wrote: _you bimbo! who do you think you are?

**Meowth **_wrote: _Oh, it's Cassie and Bitch-boy

**Butch **_wrote: _CAN YOU NOT READ MY MEW-DAMNED NAME? D=

**Cassidy **_wrote: _Hey, at least we've caught Pokémon, unlike you losers. (Give up already, Butch, your name is just weird)

**Jessie M **_wrote: _We have caught TONS of amazing Pokémon!

**Butch **_wrote: _Yeah? Like?

**James K **_wrote: _Charizard! And – Gyarados!

**Cassidy **_wrote: _I don't believe you.

**Meowth **_wrote: _Oh yeah? I'll prove it to ya!

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_wrote on _**Meowth's **_wall:_

Uh, Meowth?

That last comment of yours...

How, exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth <strong>_wrote on _**James K's **_wall:_

Leave it to da master...

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth <strong>_wrote on _**Jessie K's **_wall:_

Check yer inbox.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie K <strong>_changed her profile picture._

* * *

><p><em>In this photo: James K (photos – remove tag), Jessie M (photos – remove tag), Meowth (photos – remove tag), Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Gyarados, Azumarill, Starmie, Onix, Vulpix<em>

To protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation...

**Cassidy **_wrote: _YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! It's INFECT and BLIGHT! MORONS.

**Jessie M **_wrote: _Oh, forget that, look at all our cool Pokémon! =3

**Butch **_wrote: _Hey thats a lot... wow, a gyarados...

**James K **_wrote: _Admit it! We are simply amazing!

**Jessie K **_wrote: _We should show this to the boss!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _TEAM ROCKET! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THAT'S MY PICTURE WITH ASH AND BROCK, AND THOSE ARE OUR POKEMON! YOU FREAKING PHOTOSHOPPED IT, YOU CHEAPSKATES! TAKE IT OFF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!

**Ash Ketchum **_and _**Brock Slate **_like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Man, and I thought you three couldn't get any lamer...

**Cassidy **_wrote: _HAHAHAHAHAHA! You really ARE pathetic losers!

**Jessie K **_wrote: _Stupid twerps!

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_wrote on _**Daisy Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hey, I'm stopping by the gym in a few hours ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Heyy

Um... so like, Trace is coming over by the gym sometime soon... and since you don't have any challengers... like, maybe could take your Pokémon out for some fresh air?

Or you can join Vi and Lils, they're going for this like, totally awesome facial thing at the beauty spa!

xoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Daisy Waterflower's **_wall:_

Yeah don't worry, I don't want to watch you stick your tongue down Tracey's throat either =P

I'll leave.

**Brock Slate **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Tracey Sketchit's **_wall:_

Hey man...

What's up?

Call me when you're free!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Sure

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>is gonna stop all this to go catch some new pokemon at the safari zone! gotta catch 'em all...

**Tracey Sketchit **_and _**Max Maple **_like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Finally, you get it...

* * *

><p><strong>Rudy Trovita <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hey, Misty,

It's been a really long time... how are you doing?

I'm sitting on the beach with my Pokémon right now, and the glittering blue water reminds me of your eyes, and I can't help but think about you.

How about visiting us at Trovita Island sometime? I'm sure Mahri would love it, too...

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Navel <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

I see someone is in demand ;)

Not that I'd blame him, you're quite a beautiful young lady... if you're visiting Orange Islands anytime soon, let me know ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Motherfucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

I really wonder what Ashy-boy would say to all of the above...

Don't worry, I'm not upset... I know you only have eyes for me, baby ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Baby sis:

I don't know where all these random lover-boys are popping up from, like all at once, but damn girl, I'm like, soooo proud of you! X3

Now you know what it means to truly be a sensational sister!

(oh and like, you should totally pick Gary. He's like, so smexxy!)

**Gary Motherfucking Oak **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

WOAH.

I see you're quite the popular one =D

Do tell me when you finally choose someone =D (personally, I'm rooting for Ash. He's dense as hell, but you guys are so cute together!)

**Brock Slate **_and _**Tracey Sketchit **_like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I vote Ash, too!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Me three!

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Like, so do I! He's a cutie! =)

**Violet Waterflower **_wrote: _Misty's like, totally going to have a fit when she comes back from wherever she's gone and sees all of this...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _You haven't seen nothin' yet XD

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Hiiii!

You know what we should totally do? A sleepover! Me, you and Misty. It would be sooooo much funn! There are all these questions I'm DYING to ask her! And you (about your darling Drew)

How are things with him by the way?

Oh. And.

We need codenames. Seriously.

Oh, and Buneary evolved! I'm sooo excited! She's gorgeous...

;)

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Hahaha, yeah that would be pretty awesome! So am I, and I think your questions are similar to mine...

Have you seen her wall lately – LOL.

Though, go Misty ;)

Codenames, haha, for what? Misty's fanboys? =P

(she will totally freak if she sees these wall-posts)

Congratulations on getting a Lopunny, honey, those are so elegant and beautiful! You will kill all the contests with it, I'm sure!

Drew's doing fine... he is SUCH a sweetheart! I ADORE HIM! He's so freaking romantic and OMG, do you know what he SAID to me today?

Actually, I think I'll just call youuu =)

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Motherfucking Oak <strong>has just one more badge to go...

**Rachel, ILoveGaryOak, Lily Waterflower **_and 9 others like this._

_View all 16 comments._

**ILoveGaryOak **_wrote: _ur lyk sooo good call me when u challenge the elite 4 kk i wanna c ur match

**Gary#1Cheerleader **_wrote: _Fuck Ash, he's Gary Oak, motherfucker! Fuck gyms, he's got badges, motherfucker!

**Gary Motherfucking Oak **_likes this._

**Veronica **_wrote: _lyk stop with the abuses its totally not cool. nd wats with ur name, chick? nd omg gary your so totaly amazinnn ur lyk the best thing in this world since pokeballs! ILY GARY OAK X3

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower-Ketchum <strong>_is now listed as _**married **_to _**Ash Ketchum.**

**Brock Slate, Giselle, Jessie K **_and 76 others like this._

_View all 51 comments._

**Melody **_wrote: _I was totally right when I said you guys would marry! XD But wow, that was soon... are you sure it's even legal? =P

**Rudy Trovita **_wrote: _Ah, no wonder... well Ash, like I said before... you're one helluva lucky guy...

**James K **_wrote: _I KNEW IT! I'm always right when it comes to love and emotions! It was about time! Congratulations, and I hope you live a happy life full of twerpy love! Oh, and I expect an invitation to the wedding, okay! Otherwise, we'll crash it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>just got a soul badge... and WHAT?

**Ritchie Hiroshi **_wrote: _Congrats dude! For the badge, but more for Misty!

**Giselle **_wrote: _Congratulations! X3 X3 For your redhead. I don't care much for badges.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I AM BEST MAN. NOT TRACEY.

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Hey! I was there for Orange Islands, and that's when the sparks really started flying...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I've known them for WAY longer. And trust me, the sparks were flying since forever. (Maiden's Peak, to be precise, I believe...)

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _SPARKS? YOU MUST BE CRAZY!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower-Ketchum <strong>IS GOING TO MURDER SOMEBODY. NAMELY YOU TRACEY SKETCHIT! YOU STOLE MY PHONE WHEN I WAS OUT DIDN'T YOU? AND BROCK YOU'RE DEAD TOO, I KNOW YOU'RE ALSO BEHIND THIS!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Ahehehe... see it was for your own good really... and the rest of the world's... have you SEEN your wall?

**Misty Waterflower-Ketchum **_wrote: _DIE.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Ah, it was SO worth it... (you can mallet me later)

**Misty Waterflower-Ketchum **_wrote: _OH I WILL DO MUCH FREAKING WORSE. I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO HAVE A HARD-ON WHEN NURSE JOY WALKS BY, FORGET HAVING KIDS BROCKY.

**Ash Ketchum **_likes this._

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Aw, Ashy's sticking up for his wifey by 'liking' her comments X3

**Daisy Waterflower, Brock Slate, Drew Hayden **_and 12 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>NEVER MARRIED MISTY!

_View all 31 comments._

**Melody **_wrote: _Awwww =( but you are going to propose soon, right?

**Gary Motherfucking Oak **_wrote: _Then why is your status still married?

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _What is up with you?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower-Ketchum <strong>WOULD NEVER IN HER LIFE MARRY STUPID DUMB ASH! AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE MY FREAKING RELATIONSHIP STATUS!

**Georgio, Gary Motherfucking Oak **_and_** Rudy Trovita **_like this._

_View all 27 comments._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Awww =/ of course you will, one day! And keep it, it looks pretty X3

**May Maple **_wrote: _Shame on you who liked this comment =P Stop denying it, Misty!

**James K **_wrote: _Noooo! I had a bet with Meowth riding on this! You're making me lose a lot of money =(

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Just remember one thing, Misty Waterflower-Ketchum, and that is this: no matter what Sketchit may say I AM THE BEST MAN. (I suffered through all your fighting and sexual tension. Mew knows I deserve the position)

**Misty Waterflower-Ketchum **_wrote: _YOU WON'T HAVE MUCH MAN IN YOU ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU FREAK!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower-Ketchum's **_wall:_

Mistyyyy! Break up with me already! I don't know howww =/

Brock and Tracey are sooo screwed! Howd they even manage this?

_View all 12 comments._

**Violet Waterflower **_wrote: _Just reading that first line, like, totally cracks me up!

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _Begging her to dump you in public? Smooth, Ash, real smoothe...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _It was easy. I told you to change your password Ash, you should have listened. And Misty left her phone unlocked with everything open at the gym when Tracey visited. You two really need to be more responsible... I guess love does that to you... =P Makes you all head-in-the-clouds and all...

**Misty Waterflower-Ketchum **_wrote: _And you would know, right, considering the fact that you fall in love with every other girl you see? At least in MY case it's not entirely unrequited (according to this stupid status at least, I didn't mean it literally so do NOT start on that)

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Ouch. You have a poisonous tongue, my friend...

**Misty Waterflower-Ketchum **_wrote: _Oh, I haven't even begun my plans for vengeance yet. And Ash, instead of posting crap like that can you just CALL me?

**Melody **_wrote: _So you can hear the sound of his voice and whisper sweet nothings over the phone? =)

**May Maple, Tracey Sketchit, Dawn Berlitz **_and 5 others like this._

**May Maple **_wrote: _They're so cute on the vidphone, I've seen them =) Ash was always extra-perky after those phone calls =P

**Max Maple **_and _**Brock Slate **_like this._

**Misty Waterflower-Ketchum **_wrote: _I hate you all. And I WILL figure this out and change it!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower-Ketchum <strong>is now listed as **single.**

**Georgio, Danny Navel **_and _**Rudy Trovita **_like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Sadly there is no dislike button. But I dislike this. By the way boys-who-I-don't-quite-know – just cause she's single doesn't mean she's looking – for anyone OTHER than Ash). Oh and it's rather ironic about you being single, what with that name ;)

_View all 12 comments._

**Meowth **_wrote: _Dislike.

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Dislike =P

**Ritchie Hiroshi **_wrote: _Dislike...

**Jessie M **_wrote: _DISLIKE!

**Todd Snap **_wrote: _dislike!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_is now listed as _**single.**

**Anabel **_and _**Angie **_like this._

_View all 9 comments._

**May Maple **_wrote: _DISLIKEEE

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Dislike

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Dislike! Totally!

**Duplica **_wrote: _dislike

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower-Ketchum <strong>is single and unavailable =P

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _Um... why unavailable? and mist, your name...

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Why Ash, you interested? =D

**May Maple **_wrote: _Ah, she just wants to keep the name, we all know you secretly love it, MWK! X3

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Ketchum <strong>I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DAISY! BY FIXING MY NAME THIS IS NOT WHAT I FREAKING MEANT! (I CANNOT BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU, YOU WRETCH!)

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _changed it again, huh... seeing it like that looks kinda... odd.

**Melody **_wrote: _By odd, do you mean 'heart-pounding-like-a-galloping-Rapidash, stomach-fluttering-like-Butterfree' kind of odd? =D

**Daisy Waterflower, Violet Waterflower, Giselle **_and 5 others like this._

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Like Misty, you're being ungrateful! And it wasn't me, it was Lils!

**Lily Waterflower **_wrote: _=D (hey I love you okay, so like, don't set Gyarados on me!)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Ketchum <strong>WILL GET REVENGE.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _Me too.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. They agreed on something! (Sob!) Seeing their names like that together makes me so happy! (Sob!) I feel like a proud parent!

**Max Maple, Tracey Sketchit, Dawn Berlitz **_and 3 others like this._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Brock, you're enjoying this waaay too much ;) But I think we all are! Ash and Misty included ;) xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Ketchum <strong>_is now friends with _**Suzy Yuki **_and _**Felina Ivy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Rudy Trovita's **_wall:_

Hi Rudy

(please excuse the name, my friends are idiots)

I don't think I'll be able to visit, I'm really busy here. Indigo League's really tightened things at the gyms, and with the PIA inspecting every six months, I can't leave Cerulean for too long. But I'll certainly keep in touch...

Hope everything is good with you and Mahri. Tell her hi from me =)

-Misty

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Gary Motherfucking Oak's **_wall:_

Hey, you changed your name multiple times... please tell me how!

* * *

><p><strong>Rudy Trovita <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Ketchum's **_wall:_

Misty,

I know when I'm fighting a losing battle.

Good luck with that.

-Rudy

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Motherfucking Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Ketchum's **_wall:_

Why, gorgeous, wanna change it to Oak? ;)

Account Settings – Name

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _why the hell would she do THAT? im sure misty prefers ketchum WAY over oak!

**Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit, Drew Hayden **_and 12 others like this._

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _Someone sure is possessive...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Sorry Gary, but nothing beats the sound of Misty Ketchum

**Violet Waterflower **_wrote: _Misty Oak does sound nice...

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Misty Ketchum is way better, Vi!

**Gary Motherfucking Oak **_wrote: _Hahahaha, I was only joking. You people are crazy!

**Misty Ketchum **_wrote: _Crazy's not even the start of it... how about – um – I dunno – WATERFLOWER? Since that IS my real NAME!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _sorry to break it to you mist, but here it still says your a ketchum =S

**Daisy Waterflower, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz **_and 3 others like this._

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Ash likes it. Ash so likes it.

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _AK + MK = X3 X3 X3

**Misty Ketchum **_wrote: _AAAASH! You're making it worse!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>is finally back. Thank Lugia.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Hey, it's totally cool keeping your maiden name, Misty. Lots of married woman do that.

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Don't be so hasty in filing for a divorce!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Oh, you two are going to regret this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

So youre back to being a waterflower, huh?

anyways, whats up? I need 2 more badges, that's it! i'm heading to cinnabar first, and then viridian.

do you think you could come to viridian maybe, we can meet?

oh and ritchie told me about your battle with him... i forgot to mention this before but he said you were pretty awesome. you are, actually :)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Haha yeah...

I'm plotting revenge.

That's great, Ash =) I'm so happy for you!

Yes, I will... most of the trainer challenges should have wrapped up, so I think I'll just come back and travel with you then! My sisters said I could, they'd handle the gym, and there won't be many trainers coming, so it won't be a problem!

It'll be like old times! (except no **Brock Slate **because he will be rotting in his grave after having died a freaking virgin)

Thanks =) Coming from you, it means a lot...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I'm honoured at being tagged in one of your love-letters. Or love-posts. And Misty, really, can you blame me? With lines like that last one you wrote... and how do you know I'm a virgin?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _I just know, Brock, I just know.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _Whats a virgin?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Misty, I think YOU will die a virgin at this rate =/

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _SHADDUP BROCK. Ash, ask me that question in about – um – 5-10 years, okay?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _So she can show you what a virgin ISN'T. LOL. XD

**Tracey Sketchit, Daisy Waterflower, May Maple **_and 2 others like this._

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Like 5 or 10 years? Geez, you're 18 already! I think a year or two tops...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _i still dont get it...

**May Maple **_wrote: _Don't bother, Ash. You're too young. =P

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _im older than you!

**May Maple **_wrote: _Mentally

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _are you calling me stupid?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Okay people, quit it, seriously, or Gyarados will hyper beam you all.

* * *

><p><strong>Delia Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Samuel Oak's **_wall:_

You know, the strangest thing happened... I was re-watching Ashy's battle videos, and for a few minutes, Misty's name came as Misty Ketchum! When I rechecked it was back to Misty Waterflower though... perhaps I just imagined it?

It was rather sweet... ah, a mother can only dream...

I do want grandchildren though...

How is the research going?

* * *

><p><strong>Samuel Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Delia Ketchum's **_wall:_

Ah, well, they are teenagers after all... I don't know what Gary does with his profile. I've given up on him. He seems to have blocked me... kids these days...

Don't worry Delia, I'm sure you'll get your black-haired, cerulean-eyed babies one day... the whole world knows those two have feelings for one another.

The research is going well... we may have discovered new eeveelutions, though I can't be certain. As well as many more species of Pokémon in a region called Unova. It's a good thing Ash is re-entering Indigo League with Gary, otherwise I'm sure the both of them would be running off to Unova. Frankly, I prefer keeping them close by.

* * *

><p><strong>Delia Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Samuel Oak's **_wall:_

I know what you mean. I was always most comfortable with Ash in Kanto and Johto, though frankly, I would prefer keeping him at Pallet! Of course I wouldn't actually do this... the boy has his dreams, he needs to follow them... I'd be a terrible mother if I held him back...

I do worry about him though... but I know he'll do fine! He has great friends and Pokémon to look after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>loves it when pokemon evolve mid-battle!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Who was it this time? Man, you have all the luck!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _You're at Cinnibar, right? So a water-type... was it Squirtle?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _I don't think Squirtle wanted to evolve... he's really high level anyways... my guess is that darling Totodile evolved in Croconaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>just got a volcano badge... and a croconaw! (you were right mist)

**Misty Wateflower, Ritchi Hiroshi, Duplica **_and 4 others like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Of course MIST was right. MIST knows you oh so well ;) And why have I not picked up on that cute little nickname before?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Great job, Ash! Totodile too! That's so awesome, though I'll miss him, he was really cute! =) Brock he calls you 'Brocko'. So really, that doesn't mean anything. (Unless you're also implying he's gay)

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _I am NOT gay!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Yeah, Mist, how could you say that about the poor boy! That is so cruel of you, Mist! How do you think it makes Ash feel, huh Mist, huh?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _STFU

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Motherfucking Oak <strong>just got his eighth badge. Elite Four, here I come!

**Tracey Sketchit, Dawn Berlitz, Tabitha **_and 37 others like this._

_View all 23 comments._

**Tabitha **_wrote: _Gary's coolness just gets more and more! He's gonna beat the Elite Four!

**Angelica **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, see that grin! Against all odds he'll always win!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Wow. You're the first trainer this year challenging the Elite Four! Good luck, man! Though I must tell you, Ash isn't far behind!

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Drew Hayden's **_wall:_

Okayyy this sounds reeeally stupid but – um – after the whole Misty/Ash fiasco, I have this sudden inexplicable urge to change my name too...?

(I'm sooo embarrassed telling you this you have no idea)

Oh Mew, you must think I'm some kind of a freak now, right? Right? Sorry! I just can't help itttt...

* * *

><p><strong>Drew Hayden <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

You are just way too cute, May Hayden ;)

* * *

><p>:::<p>

:::

:::

_Author's Note – There, I hoped you liked it! I got a lot of the ideas from your superb, inspiring and just generally brilliant reviews; such as Giovanni, Umbreon, the fangirl named 'Tabitha' and the Ash/Misty relationship thing! So a special thanks for your ideas, and keep suggesting! I'll try incorporating what I can =)_

_You guys rock my socks! (I've wanted to say that for a while... =P)_


	6. vi

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon or Facebook_

_I'm really sorry a lot of you had trouble viewing this. It was up for the first hour, but then it kept coming as an error message, I have NO idea why. I wrote to fanfiction, but it didn't help. So I'm re-uploading it and hope it works... sorry for the trouble!  
><em>

_Author's Note – Next thread is up! Hope you guys enjoy, and please review._

_Special thanks to **yu-chi101, DephsXylex, Luniette, Ghost, Aj, Pokemon-Princess.8, Miss Bayley, RANDOMNINJA2398, Sigma-del-Prisium, JL01, BabiiiLuv, Lola Lola Lola, SavageTarzan, Nami102, .panda, Mo12341234, ultimateCCC, IceCreamAndPizza, SweetAngel91, Mew Mew Pachirisu, Ronmione X3, Jane Hawthorn, Predwolf, TomA62975, True owner of Tetsusigia, L'Fleur Noir, anonymous reviewer, Kelley Spalsh, DR14, TippyToe Zombie, Desjanae, Izanagi Sharingan, MondSymphonie **and **SarahStarlight217 **_for your amazing reviews! Love you guys! xx_  
><em>

:::

:::

:::

**Welcome to Pokébook! Log In, Sign Up, or Learn More!**

:::

:::

:::

* * *

><p><strong>The Incredible Gary Oak <strong>is going up against Lorelei tomorrow...

**Gary#1Cheerleader, Violet Waterflower, Veronica **_and 37 others like this._

_View all 27 comments._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Your arrogance really knows no bounds, huh? Good luck for your match. You'll need it against Lorelei, she's epic!

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _Thanks, but you should have some more confidence in me, Misty ;) And I had to change it. I have suspicions that my grandfather is attempting to pokébook-stalk me =P

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _My sisters do that to me, it's so annoying.

**Lily Waterflower **_wrote: _We like, totally do NOT! And good luck, Sexy Oak ;)

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _And you just proved my point, Lils.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>born to be a winner... born to be a champion... born to be a winner, born to be the very best...

**Angie, Anabel, Bianca Alto **_and 2 others like this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Geez Ash could you please stop posting the lyrics of every freaking song you hear? It's rather gay...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _but mist pokemon 4ever is playing at the viridian gym lobby and im restless... my match wont start for another thirty minutes! why couldnt you have come?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _I'm really sorry Ash, but I promise I'll be there tomorrow! Sorry I missed your match =/ Good luck! Though really you should be thinking strategy instead of updating your status with stupid lyrics like a girl! Focus, Ash!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _blah blah blah. what do i need strategy for? im doing fine this way misty! dont get all preachy on me =P

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Darling Mist is right, you know? Really should listen to wifey, she always knows best ;) Good luck for getting the Earth Badge!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Preachy? You dolt, DON'T let that head of yours inflate too much Ash! You know what happens when you get over-confident. Just because you've been happy-go-lucky for most of your matches doesn't mean it'll always work! Your Pokémon won't always evolve mid-match, you NEED strategy! (And Brock, can you not do that right before his freaking match?)

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _yeah brock =P but thanks. yeah yeah mist i get the point... but really have some faith in my abilities...

**Angie **_wrote: _Wow, Ash, you have a match! Good luck! Though I'm sure you won't need it since you're so naturally awesome!

**Anabel **_wrote: _Hey, Ash, good luck! I have faith in your skills, I know you'll win this! Let me know how it goes!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _thanks. aw, see mist, why can't you be like that =P

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Why can't I be like what, exactly? An airheaded, brainless fangirl? (When the hell did you even get fangirls Ash Ketchum? I thought all of them were into Gary)

Seriously, Ash, I'm not trying to insult you or undermine you. I know what your achievements and skills are, I've travelled with you and known you longer than any of those random girls. And I know that sometimes, when you're too confident or over-enthusiastic, it can be your downfall. It's for your own good, Ash. I don't want to see you lose, and I DEFINITELY don't want another Indigo League repeat. You know you COULD have won that match if...

Okay, let's not go there. The point is, you're good, but so is your opponent, okay. Don't forget that. You were definitely WAY too sure about beating me, and honestly Ash, I hate to break it to you, but if Bayleef hadn't evolved, you know you wouldn't have.

I'm telling you this for your sake because I freaking care about you, you moron. But if you'd rather hear useless praise from your some simpering fangirling stranger then FINE. I don't CARE.

Asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

mist, I was joking. and I know all of that, and im learning from my mistakes.

thank you for telling me though (and repeatedly insulting my ego). i probably needed it, and i dont know what id do without you.

so really, thanks misty.

and I never really underestimated you. i wanted to use Pikachu, remember, but he refused, as usual. I was just joking around about that to get on your nerves... you know like how we always do...

oh, and you admitted you cared again =) thanks Misty, you really have no idea how happy that makes me. I mean, I always knew, but hearing you say it is – you know... different.

hm, regarding that other part – I don't really care for what those 'random girls' say about me, i was only kidding... but really misty... you dont need to get so mad... unless that was JEALOUSY? ;) ;) ;)

though for the record, i dont actually want you to change or be like anyone else. i just meant – maybe itd be nice if you – uh – complimented me more often? =P

okay, I should go now...

come to Viridan fast

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Ash Ketchum you are one of the most amazing, talented and plain incredible Pokémon trainers on this planet. Your great with your Pokémon and they adore you.

Happy?

(And I meant it. Though why I agreed to massage your ego is beyond me. That was the first and last time, Ketchum, so you better remember it!)

Moving on – I am NOT jealous. You idiot! Why would I be? Get that through your thick skull, Ketchum. I will NEVER be jealous of any of your (few) stupid fangirls!

(They obviously don't know you well enough...)

Though I think you ARE maturing ;) That is always a good sign.

Um and... I'm glad that you're glad that I said that I care... (you're creeping me out here)

I'll come, but I have a couple of trainers waiting right now... one of them seems pretty good actually... some purple-haired kid, he has an ELECTIVIRE =P

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

i think i should print out and frame the first part of that wall post mist =P

thanks. though really the second part killed it. but whatever.

why am i creepy? you always grumble about me being dense and stupid, and now when i'm nice, i'm creepy to you? geez mist...

oh, hey! that could be paul! dawn, brock and me know him, kind of... he's really powerful, so be careful, ok, mist. i told you about him remember? that electivire knocked out pikachu too!

oh and you are totally jealous misty. admit it.

though, you should know that if you are... i really wouldn't mind so much...

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Hey Ash... you probably just went for your battle but...

What did you mean by that last comment?

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

I refrained from the temptation of commenting on all those posts but really Misty, isn't it obvious? =)

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Same

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _What, do you two sit and stalk me and Ash all day or what?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Occasionally... it's quite fun. There's a lot of juicy stuff, see...

**Tracey Sketchit **_likes this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Don't forget, I still want your blood Brocky. You too, Trace ;)

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Uh-oh... that's a frightening thought...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Don't be afraid of her!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Yeah, don't ;) What could I possibly do?

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

OMG I'm still reeling from last night's conversation! We are geniuses! X3

Chocolate seems to be doing well though... and he's actually SHOWING stuff now, like – you get what I mean right? Oh, I hope it works out! X3

Though if it were me, I'd pick Cinnamon. I know Chocolate's really sweet and totally head-over-heels but Cinnamon is just SO damn HOTT X3 X3

Really, I barely know him, but just – wow... his face X3

How's Marzipan?

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Yes, girl, we totally are! Though people will think we're soooooo weird if they read this and don't know what we're talking about! (She's going to freak when she figures it out... lucky she isn't a stalker-type)

Chocolate is a sweetheart, albeit an idiotic one. And yes I know what you're talking about ;) I vote Chocolate!

How could you say that about Cinnamon? Traitor =P Though I haven't actually met him. Every female seems crazy about him... the ones that aren't Marzipan's fans =P

Sigh... fangirls... I hate 'em!

Marzipan's really sweet, as usual! Ahhhhh X3 X3

How are things with Liquorice? (Don't deny it, Dawn, I KNOW)

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _I think I know what this is about... am I Marzipan, May?

**May Maple **_wrote: _Drew shuttup and write on your own wall-post! Where would you get such an idea from?

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _Why Marzipan? I prefer something like... Green Apple... or even Salac Berry if you must... anything that's green really...

**May Maple **_wrote: _GO AWAAAAAYYYY. It's girl talk =P

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _Ah fine... though why you insist on sweet-food-related nicknames is beyond me...

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Please, shut up! =P May, he's far too perceptive for his own good.

**May Maple **_wrote: _Yes. Now goodbye, Drew, darling. Kindly don't interrupt our girl-talks! XP Oh and I love you...

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Awww, cuute! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**May Maple's **_wall:_

Of course I prefer Chocolate for her, I always have! But you can't deny it May, Cinammon is reeeeeeally good-looking! No one should be allowed to be that attractive! =P And before you say it, NO I am NOT his fangirl or anything! I just appreciate his – aesthetic-ness =P

Liquorice barely talks to me =P Though he talks to me more than others, so that could be a good sign =) Really, I'm not getting my hopes up...

Peaches is being weirdly sweet though... all compliment-y and nice-ish =/

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Ahhhhh, so I see you're stuck too, huh, sweetie?

Peaches totally likes you. We established that long ago. He's crushed on you for ages, what with that ridiculous nickname and all. It's the whole 'annoy-your-crush-because-you-can't-flirt-properly' thing... the thing Chocolate did sometimes with his crush...

Why we're discussing this here I don't know =/ My inbox still won't work =P I wrote a complaint letter and all, but stillllll... =/

Liqourice is definitely the more mature, but rather ice-princey, admittedly. But hey, with your super-bubbliness that may just be a perfect match-up ;) I think he has a soft-stop for you ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny K <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Hey i read your wallposts =P what weird names! whose peaches? and whose liquorice? they're people riiight?

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**Kenny K's **_wall:_

None of your business =P

Stalking much, Kenny?

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny K <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Whatever Dee-dee =P

I just visited your wall so i could say congrats. your appeal round was really good. Lopunny and Mamoswine were awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**Kenny K's **_wall:_

Thank youuu ;)

Floatzel and Empoleum were amazing as welllll! I can't believe you pulled off that Whirlpool/Flash Cannon combo, but it looked brilliant! =D

oh and for the GAZILLIONTH time – do NOTTT call me thaaat! XP XP

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_is now listed as _**single.**

_View all 8 comments._

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Sweetie? What? Whyyy? Whenn? =( =( Did I like, do something? I thought we were gooooodd!

**Lily Waterflower **_wrote: _YOU CAN'T LIKE, DUMP MY SISTER SKETCHIT!

**Violet Waterflower **_wrote: _Like, what is WRONG with you? You total pansy! You can't like, get anyone hotter than her! No one dumps a sensational sister, Sketchit! Apologize, and like get back, so she can like, dump YOU! I actually thought you were, like, NICE, unlike all the other sleazes she's dated!

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_is now friends with _**Felina Ivy **_and _**Suzy Yuki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_edited his information: _

_ Interested in **men.**_

_Looking for **anything I can get.**_

_View all 12 comments._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _HUHHH? But- but – you LOVE WOMAN!

**Max Maple **_wrote: _Eughhhhh! Are you serious? You're joking, right?

**Delia Ketchum **_wrote: _I – really expect this from you of all people. But – I support your decision, Brock. Everyone, let's not be harsh on him. I once thought Ash was gay, and it never made me love him less. Ash isn't, but Brock, you should know that whatever your orientation is, the Ketchums will always consider you family.

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_joined the group _**I pretend I love girls because I actually like guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_joined the group _**Gay Artists: We're Rainbow and We're Proud of it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_and _**Tracey Sketchit **_are listed as _**in an open relationship.**

_View all 31 comments._

**May Maple **_wrote: _WHAT? YOU'RE FREAKING KIDDING ME!

**James K **_wrote: _And people thought I was gay! Well I'm not, I'm straight! Though I suppose it's natural for the two 'third wheels' to hook up =/ Good luck in your relationship, though really, it wasn't expected...

**Jessie M **_wrote: _Eeeeeeekkkkk! Not that I had much respect for you older twerps in the first place, but this is just wrong! Plain disturbing, if you ask me!

**Max Maple **_wrote: _UM BROCK. DO YOU REMEMBER SOMEONE CALLED – MAYBE – UM – A PARTICULAR – NURSE JOY! OR OFFICER JENNY?

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _YOU MAN-WHORE! BOYFRIEND-STEALER! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Felina Ivy's **_wall:_

Hey Professor,

How are you doing? I haven't spoken to you in quite awhile... ever since I left your lab back at Orange Islands actually...

I'm sorry for not keeping in touch, but I suppose you know why. Your rejection hurt me deeply at the time... however, now I'm glad to say that it was probably the best thing you could have done for me.

See, soon after I left, I realised my true feelings, and that I was actually gay the entire time. It's taken me a long time to come out of the closet. I think I was somewhat homophobic, because I always used to pretend to chase after girls and... (_See more)_

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Suzy Yuki's **_wall:_

Hey Suzy,

How are you? Vulpix and I are missing you...

I just wanted to drop in a word, and say hi ;)

Any news? How's the breeding business going?

I'm doing pretty well... I got myself a boyfriend actually ;) Yes, I wil now proudly admit that I am homosexual. I think it goes in with my whole 'Breeder' image though, right?

Anyways... (_See more)_

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Wateflower <strong>is the Queen of Revenge. Don't mess with me, bitches ;)

_View all 3 comments._

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _You're welcome, by the way =P

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Oh so it was YOU behind it! That makes sense! Revenge for the Misty Ketchum stunt, right? Hahahahaha, that's pricesless! xxx

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Indeed. They should've known better =P Can't wait for their reactions when they log on! (I'm sadistic, yeah). Oh, and Gary, thanks =)

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _What did he do?

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _Used Porygon to hack into the system, retrieved their passwords, and inboxed them to Misty for her little plot. It took me less than a minute. Pokémon are surprisingly useful at times like these... who would've ever known, all it needed was one artificially created Pokémon...

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Lucky for the world you aren't into hacking, Gary... with a Porygon as well-trained as that...

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _I honestly don't have time for such things...

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Oh yeah, your match tomorrow! Good luck, again!

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _Thank you, again ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Feline Ivy <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

It is nice hearing from you! I'm glad realise that, it would have never worked, and I did feel guilty seeing a poor young man like you mope so. I'm happy that you found someone to share your heart with, and I don't find it queer at all that it's a boy. In fact, I always suspected that your over-the-top girl-infatuaton was merely a defense mechanism to hide something more. There is nothing to be ashamed of, and I truly am happy for you and this Tracey, and hope you have a fulfilling and happy relationship... (_See more)_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzy Yuki <strong>_wrote on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

Hey,

I admit your wall post did come as a shock! I never once, in all these years, suspected you were gay! You sure hid it well, though it's rather exciting for me. See, I've always wanted to have a gay friend, and on top of that, you're my gay breeder friend!

How are things with you and him? Do invite me to your wedding, I would love to... _(See more)_

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! I AM NOT GAY! I LOVE GIRLS! NURSE JOY, OFFICER JENNNNYYYYY =( =( =( **Misty Waterflower **you vengeful bitch!

_View all 21 comments._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Payback =P

**May Maple **_wrote: _Ah. Should've guessed. Now THAT seems like the Brock I knew... though Misty – that was simply priceless XD Jirachi, I nearly DIED laughing once I realised!

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Ohh... phew... like, sorry for all the negativity I like, directed towards you in the past hour, Brock =/ Misty, I would kill you, but like, I guess we all deserved it for the Misty Ketchum stunt...

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _LIKE HELL YOU DID.

**Delia Ketchum **_wrote: _Ah, that explains some things =)

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>is in love with Daisy Waterflower. Only Daisy Waterflower. Not Brock, never Brock. Just because I have long hair, wear a hairband, and like art does NOT make me gay, okay people!

**Daisy Waterflower, Brock Slate, Lily Waterflower **_and 11 others like this._

_View all 19 comments._

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _And I like, totally love YOU! I swear, I won't ever even, like, think of castrating you again, sweetie-pie!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Um... that's nice? =S

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Oh, honey, don't feel bad. I thought you cheated on me. That too with Brock of all people =/

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Maybe next time you can ASK me personally (like by calling) instead of jumping to conclusions, okay, Days?

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Like, totally. I'm so sorry, love =(

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Okay, quit the love-fest, I'm going to hurl =/

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Hey, you and Ash do it all the time!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Have you learned nothing from today?

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Right, sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

MISTY! I SAW THOSE WALL-POSTS AND – HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUU?

With Suzy of all people? Why, why her? You know I – UGH MISTY!

And you even – did – with – HER!

MY LIFE IS RUINED!

I don't even know what to say to them now!

**Suzy Yuki **_wrote: _Hey, Brock? You can chill. I knew it was a joke. Misty told me about your earlier stunt, and watned some help in her 'revenge'. I was just playing along, but I knew from the start it wasn't true. So you can calm down, okay. Your best friend isn't that cruel =/

**Felina Ivy **_wrote: _Same as above. Mew, after ten minutes at my lab, I could tell that you were NOT gay =/ And no Brock, it isn't a compliment.

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _See =P Even I'm not that cruel.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Ack. Fine, fine. Thank you ladies. I'd now prefer we all act like nothing happened. And I'm going to go clear my wall and change my profile back to normal. (You're annoyingly thorough, Misty. How many gay groups am I a member of?)

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _About 18... have fun with that ;)

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Heartless woman...

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Hey, it could've been worse. At least the people in those groups are strangers. Unlike Suzy and Prof. Ivy.

**Suzy Yuki **_wrote: _That is true...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I surrender, Misty. You win. For now -_-

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _I know! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_is listed as single._

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_is listed as single._

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Sketchit <strong>_is listed as _**in a relationship **_with _**Daisy Waterflower.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_edited his information:_

_ Interested in **women.**_

_Looking for **a relationship.**_

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _For the record, I think my edit was more accurate for that second one...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Oh, shut up, you. You've done enough damage for the day. How'd you even hack in?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _With a Porygon. Gary's, actually.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Ah. Huh, never imagined a Porygon being used for that purpose, but I guess it makes sense... where's Ash?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _I don't know! His battle's taking long... I hope he's okay...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Yeah, me too... (please note that I didn't comment on the above statement)

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _For the sake of your (lack of) sexuality, it's good that you didn't, Brocky.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _How kind of you, MIST.

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Stop calling me that.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Why? Only Ashy's allowed to use it now?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Will you quit with the whole 'Misty and Ash are in love' jokes? Please? It's really getting on my nerves. And it's old. Aren't you bored of it?

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Hey, AaML jokes are never boring! I bet you love them too! I bet on the inside, you're enjoying every moment of them!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _What the heck is AaML? And go away, Tracey.

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Ash and Misty's Luuuuuurve

**Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Lily Waterflower **_and 12 others like this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _That's ridiculous! YOU are ridiculous! And BORED! How long did it take you to come up with that idiotic acronym?

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _About 5 seconds. Less time than it took you to hack =P

**Daisy Waterflower **_and _**Brock Slate **_like this._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _AaML! It's soooo perfect! X3

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _You people are impossible...

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Aw, seriously, Misty... just admit that you love Ash and want to have his babies already! Geez! XD

**May Maple, Tracey Sketchit, Violet Waterflower **_and 8 others like this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _You all suck. I'm leaving this thread =P

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

hey mist... just got over.. it was a crazy battle...

but – I WON! =D

call me asap okay!

(oh and my homepage had the weirdest things on it... i need someone to explain. **Brock Slate **isn't actually gay, right?)

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _CONGRATS, ASH! THAT'S AMAZING! SO PROUD OF YOU. And no, I'm totally straight. Joy-Jenny-sexual. Not gay, at all. That was all part of Misty's revenge.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _thnx. good to know. why revenge?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Misty Ketchum

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _oh thaaat...

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Brock I know you get cheap thrills typing that name everywhere, but STOP. Ash, I'm just vidphone-ing you! Congrats, I'm so thrilled! =D Though really, it was expected!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>JUST GOT HIS EIGHTH BADGE!

**Todd Snap, Bianca Alto, The Incredible Gary Oak **_and 31 others like this._

_View all 19 comments._

**Ritchie Hiroshi **_wrote: _Hey bro, that's so great! Me too – just got my eighth one at one of the other gyms, and I'm thinking of challenging in a week! What about you?

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Yayyyyy, Ash! Congrats! =D =D =D Oh, Paul did as well... isn't that awesome!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Yeah, Paul battled me earlier today. That Electivire of his was insanely powerful. Him, Gary and Ash are the only three trainers I lost to this year. When is he challenging?

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _In a week, I think...

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _yeah prof oak said only four guys qualified this year! me gary ritchie and paul... its gonna be mad, but i have to train a lot, before i challenge them... i dont know why gary went straight in like that... i think ill wait a bit...

**Ritchie Hiroshi **_wrote: _Hm, yeah... only 2-3 trainers qualified last year, and Lorelei slaughtered them all. She's literally impossible to beat. Lance is the last guy to have beaten her, and he's bi-regional champ! Gary's going to have a helluva tought time!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

I'm at the Viridian Pokémon Center... where are you? =P

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

viridian forest. you know, near that waterfall... can you meet me there

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Don't tell me you're LOST again!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Nooo... but...just come. You know where it is, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Yes, I do. How could I forget. That's the place where I fished you out of the water!

AND WHERE YOU STOLE MY FREAKING BIKE WHICH YOU STILL HAVEN'T PAID ME BACK FOR. XP

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Undoubtedly Misty's best catch till date ;)

**Daisy Waterflower, May Maple, Max Maple **_and 4 others like this._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Ohh, I think that's such a cute first meetinggg! You guys were sooo meant to be! Did you catch him using that special lure?

**Brock Slate **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

haha oops

just come okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie K <strong>_wrote on _**James M's **_wall:_

I was stalking the twerp, and unknowingly, the idiot has provided us with his exact location. He's near that waterfall in Viridian forest... incidentally not far from the place where we first met him!

Apparently, twerp and twerpette are having a romantic little rendez-vous there?

I say we gatecrash... or rather, datecrash ;)

They'll be so distracted by one another, we'll be able to grab that Pikachu pretty easily!

**Meowth **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_wrote on _**Jessie M's **_wall:_

A brilliant plan! I think we should carry a camera too! So we can record our final victory over those meddling lovebirds, and show it to the boss, displaying our tactical abilities and battling skills!

**Meowth **_wrote: _Meowth, that's right! =3

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Oak <strong>come on **Umbreon Oak, **you can beat that Slowking!

**Samuel Oak, Delia Ketchum, Tracey Sketchit **_and 19 others like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Haha, I see you're blogging a blow-by-blow description of his battle? That's good you know, for those of us who can't catch it live or on TV!

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Oak <strong>Dark Pulse OWNS! Yayyy! Watch out for that Cloyster, though!

**Brock Slate, Dawn Berlitz, Delia Ketchum **_and 12 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Oak <strong>thinks those cheerleaders need to stop crying and making fools of themselves. He still has 5 Pokémon left, you know!

**Lily Waterflower, Violet Waterflower **_and 16 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Oak <strong>Ouch! What a Hydro Pump! You can withstand it, Arcanine...

_View all 5 comments._

**Samuel Oak **_wrote: _He's trained it against water-types, let's hope it holds out...

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Oak <strong>What an Overheat! It's practically vaporising the water!

_View all 7 comments._

**Ritchie Hiroshi **_wrote: _Damn, Lorelei is deadly... I'm so nervous about my match! Though Gary's doing amazingly!

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Oak <strong>Nice try Arcanine... YOU CAN DO IT ELECTIVIRE! Come on Gary, make Pallet proud!

**Delia Ketchum, Tracey Sketchit, Samuel Oak **_and 14 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>James K <strong>_posted a video._

~Twerpy Love!~

_In this video: Ash Ketchum (videos – remove tag), Misty Waterflower (videos – remove tag)_

So we were hiding in the trees of Viridian Forest, spying on the twerps so we could steal Pikachu. However, we did NOT expect to see this... lucky we had a camcorder, we caught the twerps mid-confession on camera! Here it is, finally, for all those people who have been waiting for this moment to come! Meowth, you owe me money now.

**Jessie K, Brock Slate, Violet Waterflower **_and 67 others like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _WHOAAAAAA! I'M SO HAPPY I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY! Finally, finally, after YEARS this happened! XD I was right about them all along, they're meant to be! Thank you Team Rocket, for capturing this moment on camera! I would have killed them if I'd missed it!

_View all 59 comments._

**Max Maple **_wrote: _For once, Team Rocket's stalking and spying abilities came to good use! Though Ash and Misty are going to be mad...

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I just realised... Ash got kissed before meeee D= D= D= Oh well, it's alright... HE BETTER MAKE ME BEST MAN!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _I AM BEST MAN, BROCK!

**Daisy Waterflower **_wrote: _Chill out, there can be like, two! Don't start arguing! Though I'm like, totally maid of honor... but omg, this is sooo adorable! Ash is so adorable! And like, they're both blushing soooo much! XP Aaaahhh I'm like, soooo excited about this!

**Violet Waterflower **_wrote: _Damn, that Ashy knows how to kiss ;) Is that like, tongue action I see?

**Lily Waterflower, Tracey Sketchit, May Maple **_and 11 others like this._

**Lily Wateflower **_wrote: _Frenched. Like, totally Frenched ;) Go Ashy, didn't know you had it in you!_  
><em>

**May Maple **_wrote: _His confession was so retarded and utterly Ash-like =P But YAYYY, this is awesomeeee! XD

**Melody **_wrote: _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, what cuties! X3 X3 I totally knew, from like the moment that I met them, that these two were going to totally end up together! Though really, I would have never thought Ash as the type to make a move... always thought it would've been Misty finally cracking under pressure and jumping him or something =P

**Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit, Lily Waterflower **_and 4 others like this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I am NEVER letting them live this down!

**Meowth **_wrote: _Da twoips are gonna get pretty freaked once dey see the likes and comments on dis thing... I think we should hide, since we're da perpretators!

**Jessie K **_wrote: _Oh please, Meowth! I for one, am proud to have captured this disgustingly sweet moment on camera, posting it for the whole world to see!

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Oak <strong>OH MY MEW, GARY BEAT LORELEI! =D =D =D

**Samuel Oak, Tracey Sketchit, Lily Waterflower **_and 41 others like this._

_View all 30 comments._

**Ritchie Hiroshi **_wrote: _Whoa! He's the first trainer in years to have gotten past her! Incredible!

**Gary#1Cheerleader **_wrote: _GARY, GARY, HE'S THE GUY! HE JUST VANQUISHED LORELEI!

**Jessica **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, show us more! You're cooler than the Elite Four!

**Mary **_wrote: _Gary, Gary, what a show! One down, now Bruno's next to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_is now listed as _**in a relationship **_with _**Misty Waterflower.**

**May Maple, Drew Hayden, Duplica **_and 89 others like this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _For real this time ;)

_View all 73 comments._

* * *

><p>:::<p>

:::

:::

_Author's Notes – Once again, thank you my lovelies, for the reviews! As you can see, I made up a lot of the plot from them – namely some of the dialogues, the whole thing about someone catching Ash and Misty on camera, and the codenames..._

_I suppose you can guess who the codenames relate to, right? It's pretty obvious._

_Also added Ikari and Penguin hints for those of you who asked. Frankly, I'm not partial to either, and I don't want to ruin this for any of you, so I'm not going to actually put in either shipping for Dawn. The storyline barely even focuses around her. But I put some hints, so I hope you liked them!_

_A lot of people asked for Norman, May's dad. Sorry I didn't put him, but I know nothing about his character =/ Plus, I don't see May or Drew being 'friends' with him, so it wasn't really possible for much to happen._

_Yes, Ash and Misty are finally together! Yay =) You can imagine what most of the confession scene looked like... obviously I couldn't actually describe it, but I did the best I could!_

_Finally I have absolutely nothing against homosexuality. I just want everyone to know that. I think gays are cool. Really, I do. I wish I had a gay friend =/ There was some stuff which could have been interpreted as gay-bashing in this, from a few characters, but please note that it was directed ONLY towards the Brock-Tracey-fake-pairing, NOTHING ELSE. So I hope nobody was offended by that. If so, I'm really sorry, but I didn't mean anything in a negative or derogatory manner. Misty just wanted her revenge, that's all =/  
><em>

_Any other suggestions, please do let me know! I'm trying to incorporate as many as I can! _

_You guys are amazing! Thanks for everything, and please review! =D  
><em>

_xx_

_HighQueen_


	7. vii

_Disclaimer: I don't own Facebook or Pokemon._

_Author's Note: *deep breath* Okay. I am terribly, terribly sorry for the long time it took to update! I was busy, yes, but I admit I sort of lost interest, so I have no excuse. Nonetheless, I really do apologize. However, I was re-reading your reviews the other day, and I was just struck with inspiration and felt like I had to update! So, here it is!  
><em>

_Special thanks to **DephsXylex, XxRawlILYxX, RememberYourMortality, NoelMistyAlyssa, HarmonicSongx, Desjanae, Stories Untold, L' Fleur Noir, SavageTarzan, Jane Hawthorn, Mistyket, RisingPhoenix54, IceCreamAndPizza, JL01, SarahStarlight217, LolPokeymans, Ginjaa Ninjaa, Miss Bayley, Sigma-del-Prisium, Ah-nonymous, Ronmione x3, TippyToeZombie, WingedSmasher, FollowingTheWind, Mew Mew Pachirisu, memmek10k, Luniette, lightningblade49, MasterJules, yayyay, AwkwardMusicNote, Akari Hoshizora, NotAvailable 12, Guest, purple goddess, Walkin'talkin'ipod, Le Masque Noire, Emo-Chan the Awesome, peachesbunny, Z'Ren, , Shinammi, Bros4Life, LuckyTigger, Midori12, AmazingSnivy10, BlackRoselia337, RoseMasterD87, Lil, HexMeIntoAHawthorne, Beautiful-Squidward, ShinyAeon, pyrotechnic galaxy, HappyLeifEricsonDay, Rocketshipper, pkmn2112, randomsnivy, aoisenshi, aggies2015, DarkUmbreon21, Misty, littlelostpanda, AW Hawk, DreamOrReality** and **Courtney. **You guys are truly incredible, and this one's for you! Hope you enjoy it!  
><em>

:::

:::

:::

**Welcome to Pokébook! Log In, Sign Up, or Learn More!**

:::

:::

:::

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_shared a link_:

KantoDailyNews: Pallet Trainer smashes Bruno, the first in years to get past two of the Elite Four.

_Comment – Like_

**Daisy Oak, Samuel Oak, Delia Ketchum **_and 24 others like this._

_View all 30 comments._

* * *

><p><strong>Ritchie Hiroshi <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Hey, man! So I guess you heard, but I could't get past Lorelei =( My Pokemon did their best, but I guess this is as far as I'll be going this year.

I'm going to train more and retry the League next year, for sure!

How's training going? I heard the other guy from Pallet, Gary Oak got past Lorelei AND Bruno?! Apparently he's the first trainer to get so far in years! Even the winners of the Indigo League championships never got past Bruno! It's insane, he's all over the news.

Anyways, if he could do it, I'm sure you can. Good luck, yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Ritchie Hiroshi's **_wall:_

thakns so muchya nd im sorry udint win but oh well betterluck next time . sorryso caught up in trainng dnt have time 2 relpy proper gtg now ttly tho

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Sooo, Mist? (won'tsayItoldyouso)

What's it like, dating The **Ash Ketchum**?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Great, haha, but I barely see him! He's training his ass off! He doesn't use pb much anymore and even Mrs. Ketchum said he's barely around the house.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Oh ok. Good for him then. I wanted to do a group vid-chat with you guys some time when he's free, they have this new thing called Skype, but I guess it'll have to wait! Are you in Pallet?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Nah, Cerulean. You're coming to Pallet though, right, day after? Mrs. Ketchum is organizing a party for Ash, before we all go to Indigo League.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Really? How come I don't know about this yet? =( I'll be there of course.

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _You'll get a pb invite soon once she makes the event, don't worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Delia Ketchum <strong>_created the event _**Good Luck for the Elite 4, Ashy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit, May Maple <strong>_and 8 others are attending the event _**Good Luck for the Elite 4, Ashy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Hey! =D

Heard from Misty you're training your butt off? Good for you! XD

I'm soooo sorry but I won't be able to come for the party, have a contest qualification thingy! =( But am totes gonna be there for your match against Lorelei!

Good luck with training, give Pikachu a hug from meee =) =)

xoxo

**Ash Ketchum **_likes this._

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _np thnx will do

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_wrote on _**Paul Ikari's **_wall:_

Hiiii =)

When are you challenging the Elite 4?

Ash's is going in a couple days!

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Ikari <strong>_wrote on _**Dawn Berlitz's **_wall:_

Tomorrow, actually.

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _OMG reeeallly! =O

**Paul Ikari **_wrote: _Yes.

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _crapcrap I had noo idea it was so sooon! Good luckkk! *glomps you* wish I could have come =( but I'll watch on tv, promise! Xx

**Paul Ikari **_wrote: _Don't worry about it. Thanks. Hope your contests are going well.

**Dawn Berlitz **_likes this._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Yep! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_shared _**Officer Jenny's **_photo:_

This woman is sexy in uniform X3 had to share!

_Comment – Like_

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _She finally accepted your friend request? :O

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _No, but I'm subscribed to her…

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _That's just desperate Brocky

**May Maple **_wrote: _Oh, Brock… =(

* * *

><p><strong>May Maple <strong>_shared a link on _**Brock Slate's **_wall:_

Read and learn, my friend.

HoennGirlWeekly: A Pokemon Trainer's Guide to Love For Dummies – 10 things you SHOULDN'T do when you're in love

**Misty Waterflower, Tracey Sketchit **_and _**Max Maple **_like this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Wow, he's done every one of those things! Most of them at least three times.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _that was cruel! ='(

**Max Maple **_wrote: _I think seven times and counting would be more accurate for number four.

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Okay, I object. I have _never _"Tried to catch the same Pokemon species as her so that you have more in common"!

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Chansey…?

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _SHUTUP! I WON HAPPINY'S EGG IN A COSPLAY CONTEST!

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Berlitz <strong>_posted a note._

Soooo I was reeeally bored and I've seen people do these things and it seemed like fun, so wtv! XD

**_Type the names of ten people in completely random order._**

1) May

2) Ash

3) Misty

4) Drew

5) Kenny

6) Paul

7) Brock

8) Gary

9) Zoe

10) Johanna (mommy!)

**_Now answer the following questions:_**

**_Describe the relationship between 1 and 4 using three words._**

Adorable, coordinated, love-ful X3

**_What would you do if you saw 7 hitting on 10?_**

Have Pachirisu shock Brock for hitting on my MOTHER! =O

**_What would happen if 2, 3 and 8 were locked up into a room together?_**

Ash, Misty and Gary? heehee… probably a threesome ;)

**_Would you kiss 5?_**

ewww noooo!

**_If 6 and 9 got into a Pokemon battle, who would win?_**

Zoe's good but she's a coordinator, and Paul is insane at battling, so Paul.

**_What Pokemon best describes 3?_**

Haha! A Gyarados XD (I love you Misty!)

**_Would 2 ever date 7?_**

…maybe if Misty threatened/blackmailed him into it for some sick reason? =S

**_If you had to go on a date with 4, what would it be?_**

Date with Drew? =S um, we'd probably go watch one of May's contests or something… and it wouldn't be a real date, obviously!

**_If 6 and 8 got into a fist-fight, who would win?_**

Ok, that would be hawt! =D I really don't know… they're more likely to have a Pokemon battle though!

**_What would you do if you were stranded on a secret island with 9 for a week? _**

With Zoe? Um, we'd probably just practice our appeals and stuff…

**_If 1 were to enter a contest, what category and Pokemon would they enter?_**

A beauty contest, obviously! Probably Glaceon for appeals, and maybe Blaziken for battles!

**_Which Poffin flavor is 5 most like?_**

Um… sweet/sour maybe? I wouldn't know… =P

**_Describe 10's ideal man/woman._**

Daddy! XD

**Johanna Berlitz, May Maple, Drew Hayden **_and 5 others like this._

_View all 18 comments._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _I would NEVER hit on someone's mom! She's too old for me anyways!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _And Professor Ivy wasn't? ^_^

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _MISTY! ='( just because you have a boyfriend now! That's no excuse to be a bitch!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Please, I was always a bitch =D

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _LMAO at the threesome, wonder what Ashy'd say if he read it!

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Also, yeah, that! Dawn! What do you think I am?! (and I'm not referring to the Gyarados part, I actually appreciated that)

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _oopsies? But it was totes funny :P

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _Sweetheart, I don't swing that way. If I was in a threesome, there would most definitely be two GIRLS ;) #straightasamotherfuckingsudo woodo

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Sick freak. Also, in case you haven't noticed, Sudowoodo never actually stands straight, it's always wiggling around, so what does that say about you? (and your masculinity?)

**Dawn Berlitz, May Maple **_and _**Brock Slate **_like this._

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _Okay, Misty, I am very much a straight man, and I'd prefer you didn't insinuate things about my 'masculinity' as such. If you don't believe it, I can always show you ;) #igotpassioninmypantsandiain'tafraidtoshowit

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Sorry, I have a boyfriend and we're not open to threesomes #animalprintpantsareoutofstyl e

**Brock Slate **_and _**Tracey Sketchit **_like this._

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _Who said Ashy was invited? There's a reason I'm not quoting the entire song, Miss. Smarty-pants. #i'msexyandiknowit

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Haha, as if. And quit with the hashtags, it's douchy.

**May Maple **_wrote: _lmao, this cracked me up! Dawn, you're the best xx

**Kenny K **_wrote: _um wut? O_o

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>MLIPokemonTraining #gottacatchemall

**Misty Waterflower, May Maple, Daisy Oak **_and 6 others like this._

_View all 8 comments._

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _Dude, hashtags are SO my thing #2down2togo #stillwayaheadofyou

**May Maple **_wrote: _You've been so MIA, Ash! Max, Drew and I are coming to your party though! See you soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Brock Slate <strong>_posted a note._

So I've been demoted to the past-time of a bored, teenage girl, but Viridian Forest surprisingly has wifi now, and I had nothing better to do… #sleepingwiththecaterpie

**_Type the names of ten people in completely random order._**

1) May

2) Tracey

3) Gary

4) Misty

5) Max

6) Daisy (Waterflower not Oak)

7) Nurse Joy

8) Ash

9) Dawn

10) Officer Jenny

**_Now answer the following questions:_**

**_Describe the relationship between 1 and 4 using three words._**

Friendly, girly (maybe not so much for Misty, but whatever), dangerous (they can feed off each other when they're pissed, though May isn't as violent)

**_What would you do if you saw 7 hitting on 10?_**

RECORD IT ON CAMERA BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE MY DREAM COME TRUE X3 (especially if they hooked up… I'd ask if they'd let me join… or just watch…)

**_What would happen if 2, 3 and 8 were locked up into a room together?_**

What's with Ash and Gary getting locked in rooms together? Well, I guess some sort of epic catfight over Misty. Or Pokemon battle. And Tracey would referee. Or, Tracey and Ash would fight over which Waterflower is hotter. Or Tracey would draw Ash and Gary – battling? I don't know. Maybe they'd all sit and reminisce about Pallet and how cool Prof Oak is.

**_Would you kiss 5?_**

NEVER IN MY LIFE! I am 100% straight and NOT a pedophile!

**_If 6 and 9 got into a Pokemon battle, who would win?_**

Yikes. They're more likely to do a contest or performance-thingy not a battle… but I guess… Daisy would if she used Misty's Pokemon and they actually listened to her… but that wouldn't happen, so I guess Dawn?

**_What Pokemon best describes 3?_**

I'd say Blastoise or Eevee but that's cliché and they don't. Maybe... um… something arrogant? A legendary? Entei or something (the fur matches his hair color) I really don't know…

**_Would 2 ever date 7?_**

NO! NEVER! He already got the hottest sensational sister, he is NOT stealing MY darling precious beautiful future wife!

**_If you had to go on a date with 4, what would it be?_**

She'd probably kill me. I think I'd rather die. The woman is frightening! Um, okay, I don't know, maybe go watch one of her sister's water ballets =3

**_If 6 and 8 got into a fist-fight, who would win?_**

If Ash ever messes with Misty, that's definitely happening, and Daisy would sooo win! Ash is a wuss, haha. Girl on girl fighting would be SO much hotter though…

**_What would you do if you were stranded on a secret island with 9 for a week? _**

Of all women I could have been trapped on a secret island with it had to be the youngest one… again, I'm not a pedophile and Dawn's like a little sister. So, probably cook, talk about Pokemon breeding and coordinating, have a few mock-battles and the like…

**_If 1 were to enter a contest, what category and Pokemon would they enter?_**

Again! Well, same answer as Dawn's. A beauty contest with Beautifly/Glaceon and then Blaziken.

**_Which Poffin flavor is 5 most like?_**

Max is a kid, and a guy. I can't answer this question. I WOULD love to know what poffin flavor Officer Jenny tasted like though…

**_Describe 10's ideal man/woman._**

ME!

**Daisy Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower **_and 3 others like this._

_View all 5 comments._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _This is amusingly sick. You creep. And hellyeah, you should fear me.

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _Fuck yeah, I'm legendary #causei'mgaryfuckingoak

**Max Maple **_wrote: _=S

* * *

><p><strong>The Incredible Gary Oak <strong>Up against Agatha tomorrow with Scizor, gonna pwn this shit #palletswag #bugtypeFTW

**Violet Waterflower, Tabitha Oak, ILoveGaryOak **_and 28 others like this._

_View 14 comments._

**Daisy Oak **_wrote: _Good luck, bruv! Oh, and, hashtags much? =S

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _they're swag

**Daisy Oak **_wrote: _sort of sketchy, actually…

**ILoveGaryOak **_wrote: _omg wtf u slut, how can u insult gary?! he's like the king of swag n hashtags are awesum, ur such a hoebasket #garyrocks #marrymegary

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my sister a slut or a hoebasket, as she is neither of those things, yeah? #dontmesswithmyfamilybitch

**Daisy Oak **_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**Misty Waterflower's **_wall:_

Hi! Cnt w8 2 c u! =)

**Misty Waterflower **_likes this._

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Of course you'll ignore all of our messages and wallposts, but you'll post on hers the moment you get a second free. Gee, Ash, I feel loved.

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Brock! Don't pick on him! That's my job! Hope your training's going well Ash, see you in a bit!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _sry im jst so dead tired rt now, i think im gna faint, c u soon though 2 brocko

* * *

><p><strong>The Incredible Gary Oak <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Yo, sorry can't make it for your little party tonight, but I'm challenging the third of the Elite Four tomorrow, so can't afford to get smashed.

You have fun though, and remember to have Squirtle Hydro Pump into your mouth after you're done getting shitfaced (if your mom lets you, that is).

I always planned on being the one to get you hammered, but you know, duty calls.

Good luck with Lorelei. She isn't thaaat tough. I would know.

#dontmixdrinks #straightshotswag

**Misty Waterflower **_and _**Brock Slate **_like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum <strong>_wrote on _**The Incredible Gary Oak's **_wall:_

misty n me r not doing stuff laddat yet! n dnt give me tht kinda advice on pb man!

also y hydro pump? i dnt get it =S

n u sick fuck, y wud u plan on that?! ewww! i luv misty n only misty! N I dnt swing tht way!

**Misty Waterflower **_likes this._

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _ROFL!

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _y r u laughing?! mist specially u?! did u c what he wrote, it ws wrong and sick!

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _…dafuq?

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Oh, Ash, you silly! He completely misunderstood it all!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _And also Gary, there's no alcohol, so you can get him hammered after the League, lol

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _whhhaaat?! wtf?! brock! ew! n wt do u mean I misunderstood all u sick freaks r talking abt getting smashed n gary hammering me like Y?!

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _I'd NEVER want that -_- #whyamifriendswithsuchadouche bag

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Ashy, Ashy, you're just so cute =)

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _huh? idk wt ur saying

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _Smashed and hammered are two ways of saying completely and totally drunk. He wasn't hitting on you, hotshot.

**Ash Ketchum **_wrote: _oh. um. oops? but i cant drink before my battle!

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Don't worry, you're not. And your battle is day after anyways.

**Misty Waterflower **_wrote: _damn :P

**The Incredible Gary Oak **_wrote: _Hey, when I beat Lance, there will definitely be alcohol at my celebratory party ;) #absolutvodka #tequilaslammers

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>_added 34 photos to the album _**Pallet Partayy!**

_Like - Comment_

**Brock Slate, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz **_and 6 others like this._

_View all 7 comments._

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _soo jealous I missed it! =( looks like you guys had fun!

**Drew Hayden **_wrote: _You know, some of these photos are surprisingly funny, especially considering everyone was sober…

**Misty Waterflower, Tracey Sketchit, Violet Waterflower **_and 4 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Anabel <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Good luck against Lorelei! I wish I could come watch, but I'll be there in spirit, cheering for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Melody <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

I just stalked Misty's album, haha. You guys are adorable, but seriously Ash, keep your hands to yourself at least for pictures! Creep :P

Oh, and. Good luck against Lorelei! You'll kill it, I'm sure!

* * *

><p><strong>Todd Snap <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

I'm gonna be watching (and clicking away!)

Give us a good show, dude!

* * *

><p><strong>Ritche Hiroshi <strong>_wrote on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

That Sinnoh dude got past Lorelei and is on Bruno.

You gotta win for us Kanto kids, tomorrow, man! I'll be cheering for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Waterflower <strong>you can do this **Ash Ketchum**! I have faith in you! You too, **Pikachu Ketchum**. Love you both!

**Delia Ketchum, Daisy Waterflower, Giselle **_and 16 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>The Incredible Gary Oak <strong>Lance, here I come! #newchampioninthemaking

**Daisy Oak, Delia Ketchum, Lily Waterflower **_and 47 others like this._

_View all 36 comments._

**Garys#1Cheerleader** _wrote: _Gary, Gary, Pallet's pride! Lance, get ready to step aside!

**ILoveGaryOak **_wrote: _Gary, good luck for your fight! You can beat that Dragonite!

* * *

><p><strong>The Incredible Gary Oak <strong>_posted a link on _**Ash Ketchum's **_wall:_

Guess whose battling Lance soon?

Too bad you fell so far behind.

Even if you do manage to beat Lorelei tonight, even in the impossible chance that you get through the other three after, do you know what you're going to see when you walk into the Hall of Fame?

There's going to be a big golden sign, and it's going to say:

GARY WAS HERE (and always will be)

ASH IS A LOSER (because there can only be one Pokemon League champion)

#ownage

KantoDailyNews: Researcher and Trainer Gary Oak about to give Champion Lance a run for his money - and title!

:::::

:::::

:::::

_A/N: I apologize that this probably had a lot less outright AaML than a lot of you expected/wanted, but I promise it will get better. It's just Ash is getting REALLY serious now with training. There will be a lot more coming after a chapter or two, I promise!_

_Love you all tons, and please review!  
><em>

_Will Ash win his battle? What will happen when Gary faces Lance? Can Paul get past Bruno? It wall all be revealed in the next thread of Pokebook!  
><em>

_[By the way, in the fear that this may get reported/removed one day, I think I'm going to upload it somewhere another site, maybe LiveJournal? I'm not sure... is there any place I can do that? Please let me know if you have any suggestions!]  
><em>

_Also, just a heads up. I am going to be changing my penname soon, probably to something that has the word 'Itachi' in it [I am obsessed with his character in Naruto, if anyone knows who he is]. It might not have his name though, it may be something completely different and arcane and random. Basically, I'm changing it from what it is now! So, don't be alarmed when you get the story/author alert! I'm just letting you all know!  
><em>

_xx_


End file.
